Family Ties
by Takersgurl35
Summary: The young illegitimate daughter of Vince Mcmahon trys to find a place in the wrestling world.Feature The Undertaker, Scott Hall and More.
1. Default Chapter

**                         Family Ties**

**Characters: Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon.  The Undertaker.  Hailey James. Various other wrestlers.**

**Summary: A young girl who is the illegitimate child of Vince McMahon tries to find a place  where she belongs in the wrestling world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story except Hailey.**

**                                                                                I remember clearly that summer of great change. Here I was again standing in front of my father's mansion. I was here for my annul visit. Only this year was different. I was only 10 but I had graduated from high school. I was  a classified genius with a IQ that was off the charts. No more boarding School for me. I Sat down on the front porch not ready to go in yet. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Daddy dearest would probably bust a gut but I didn't give a damn. You see I was this family's dirty little secret Vince had a affair of which I was the result. Unfortunately for me My mother died in a car accident when I was one. I was sent here to live. Right from the start it was made clear that no one was to know who I was. Vince didn't want shame brought on Linda or the family name. I always knew that Vince was my daddy but I had a different name from him. I wasn't allowed to call him daddy because I might slip up in front of some one. As far as everyone  knew I was the child of a friend of the family who had died and the wonderful McMahon's had took me in. Vince and Linda pretty much ignored me. The only time Vince noticed me was when I did something to piss him off. The main thing being slipping up and calling him daddy, which when I was little was never on purpose. Hell I was practically a baby and I would slip up and call him daddy, you would have thought I killed some one. It was always the same I would get a spanking for that and I learned pretty quickly not to have slip ups. Linda pretty much acted like I didn't exist. Stephanie was a different story. I think she pretty much hated me. Her pet name for me was the little bastard. Mine for her was bitch. The only one who was half way decent to me was Shane. He would talk to me, call me his little sister when nobody was around. They had shipped me off to boarding school when I was 5 much to my relief and theirs. I had my 2 week visit once a year to assuage there guilt I guess. I don't know why they bothered. It was a miserable affair every year and one I dreaded. I stubbed out my cigarette. This year was different though. They were going to be stuck with me. No more boarding schools unless they decided to send me to college at my young age. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't exactly a poster child of a good kid. I was smart mouth, cussed a lot and smoked. I made my self pretty much seen and heard around here. I refused to let them ignore me even if it meant staying in trouble. I stood up and took a deep breath. "Well into the mouth of hell I go." I muttered to my self. I opened the door and yelled. "Guess whose back?" and slammed the door. Stephanie came around the corner. "Oh god is it that time of year already?" she snarled at me. "Hey ya bottom feeding skank hoe." I said smiling. "Shut up." she said.  Now I admit I love wrestling and never miss it. I learned most of my really good cuss words and insults there. "I just love that Jericho." I said smiling at her again.  "That's enough." I turned around and Linda was standing in the foyer watching. "Vince wants to see you in his study." She said. "The lord and master has summoned me huh?" I said. She ignored my smart comment and turned and left. "You better go before daddy gets mad." Stephanie said. "Ohh let me run really fast. I'm so scared." I said laughing. "Little bastard." She muttered under her breath. "Bitch!" I yelled and turned to go into Vince's study.**

                                                                  I really hated Vince's study. First of all it was all dark and depressing looking and he had this huge desk and chair which when he sat in and looked at you felt like you on judgment for something. Which usually I was. This is where I was always called for lectures, punishments...ect… so it wasn't my favorite place.  I walked in and Vince was looking at some papers on his desk. "Sit down." He said. I did. "I heard you as soon as you walked through the door." He said. I just stared at him. "We are flying out to New York tomorrow. You will be traveling with WWE and learning all you can, a apprentice of sorts. You will work there 4 years then I will send you to the college of your choice. Unless of course you decide to stay with The WWE." He said. "Ever heard of child labor laws?" I snapped. He decided to ignore me. "You will be taking college prep courses in the mornings on computer. I have provided you a laptop.  Your guardianship has been sighed over to a friend of mine. You will be traveling with him. He's a wrestler. I will still provide for you financially. He will provide for your daily supervision which I don't have time to do." Vince said. Okay I was stunned to say the least. I didn't say anything for a full minute which seemed to surprise Vince too. "You're just giving me away to some dumb ass wrestler, just like that?" I asked "Hailey I'm doing what's best for you." He said. He handed me some papers and I looked at them. They were legal documents that stated I would receive 20 percent of WWE when I turned 21. "As you can see I'm being fair. You're my child and I'll make sure you receive your fair share of the company." He said. "So who's my new guardian?" I asked almost afraid to ask. "Mark Callaway. The Undertaker." He said. "Why would he take me just like that?" I asked. "Hailey everybody has reasons and motives for doing things. Don't worry about it. That's just the way it's going to be." He said. I seen the folder with Mark's name on it on the desk. I grabbed it and opened it before Vince could stop me. I looked at the papers. A sizable chunk of WWE stock had been signed over to Mark. Ahh I was beginning to get the picture. "I see I been bought and sold for 30 pieces of silver." I said. I got up to leave. "Hailey don't be like this. I'm doing this for you." Vince said. "No you're doing this for you and Linda. Does he know I'm your kid?" "Yes but he's the only one. You keep your mouth shut same as always." He said. "Gee I feel so loved." I said as I walked out and slammed the door. I went up to my room and slammed that door too. I plopped on my bed. I almost gave into the temptation to cry, but I'm not the type so I lit a cigarette instead. I thought about my options but at 10 years old I really didn't have any. I went and threw my cigarette butt out the window. I decided then and there that  someday I would make Vince very sorry he  ever set eyes on me.  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                         I was sitting in my room brooding when I heard a tap at the door. Shane peeked around the door. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked. "Yea. I guess." I said. I need to explain Shane. Those nasty McMahon genes seemed to skip over him. He was really nice. He's the only one around here who ever treated me like a person. He came in and shut the door and sat on my bed. "Do I get a hug sis?" he asked. I wasn't one much for hugging and such, probably cause no one had ever thought to show me affection as a small child. Shane leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. I gave in for a moment and hugged him back. Then I pushed him away. "Enough of that sappy shit." I said. He just laughed. "I heard what Vince is doing to you." He said. I just shrugged like I didn't care. "You know you're probably better of Hailey. You would be miserable here." He said. "Mark's a nice guy." He said. Yeah I thought him and Vince are trading stock options for a child, sounds like a real upstanding guy. "You're growing up so fast. You're so beautiful Hailey you look just like your mother." He said. "You knew my mother?" I asked. "I remember her. She was beautiful." He said. I had looked at myself plenty of times searching for some sign that I was a McMahon. I sure didn't look like them. I had straight black hair and dark brown eyes almost black and my skin was tan like I had a suntan all the time. My Mother was Native American, which I guess is where I got my dark looks. "Come on down for dinner." Shane said. "I don't want to." I said. Talk about hell on earth go to a McMahon family dinner. "Come on don't get the old man started." Shane said. I reluctantly got up and checked my self in the mirror. I had on Black flair leg jeans a white wife beater. Each one of my ears had 4 piercings. The older girls at school had done them for me. I tied a do rag on my head to complete the look. "You really like to pull the old man's chain don't you?" Shane asked laughing. I just smiled and said. "Let's go to dinner." 

                                                                    I walked into the huge dining room with Shane. Everyone else was already seated. "You're late." Vince said. "So sorry to keep your majesties waiting." I said. I sat down next to Shane and across from Stephanie and her loser boy friend Triple ass as I liked to call him.  "Do you have to dress like that?" Vince said starting in on me. "Like what?" I asked as I shoved roast beef in my mouth. "Like a thug or something?" he said. "Yea pretty much I do, I'm expressing my individuality." I said. "Daddy she eats like a pig." Stephanie whined. I just grinned at her and kept shoving food in my mouth. "Hailey stop that it's rude." Linda said. Oh so finally the queen mother speaks I thought. I swallowed my food. "Your not my mother don't tell me what to do." I said. "Hailey." Vince said with a warning in his voice.  I decided to change tactics. "So Triple ass I mean H, I seen you got your ass kicked by RVD last week?" I said. Paul turned red in the face and that vein in the side of his head started throbbing. I really liked to watch that. "Daddy make her stop." The bitch whined. "What I'm just trying to make conversation." I said. Vince didn't say anything. I had the feeling he wasn't crazy about Paul either. "As anyone hear the new Eminem song 'Superman'.?" I asked.  I decide to belt out the unedited version for them. Hey I was just trying liven dinner up a little. I was only half way through when Vince jumped up to grab me. I grabbed a piece of cake and took off for my room and locked the door when I got there. Whew that was close. I lay back on my bed and laughed another warm and fuzzy McMahon family dinner. And people wondered why I was so screwed up. I ate my cake and packed my bags for the trip tomorrow. Shane was right it had to better there than it was here. I took a shower and got ready for bed. There was knocking at the door. "It's me Shane." I opened the door. He came in. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I probably wont see you for a while." Shane said. He handed me a slip of paper. "It's got my cell number on it. If you ever need anything call me. I'm going to miss you kid." He said. "Why I'm a menace." I said. "You're a breath of fresh air around here." He said smiling. "I want you to remember something Hailey, you deserve better than what you got here. I hope you can be happy." He said. He hugged me tight then and this time I didn't push away. I lay there against him. Shane pulled back. "Remember no matter what anyone says you'll always be my little sister." He said. "Kay." I said. He turned and left and I went and climbed in the bed. Tomorrow was the start of a new life for me and I felt like I was ready for it.


	3. chapter 3

                                                                         I sat on the flight next to Vince with my headphones on catching some vibes trying to calm myself down. I admit it I was scared. I wouldn't admit it to no one. But you know what they say better the devil you do than the devil you don't know. Hell The Undertaker might be some kind of nut or something. I mean I had always liked him as a wrestler. He was tough. But that didn't mean I wanted to live with him. I thought about all the mean stuff he could do to me and its not like Vince would care. I had a mental picture of me hanging on his T- symbol and him standing there with his eyes rolled back in his head. Okay I know that was just a gimmick, and he was a biker dude now. But hey kids have a wild imagination and I was having no trouble coming up with bad mental images. I took my headphones off.  "I really wish you had dressed a little nicer today." Vince said starting on me. I looked down at my clothes. I had on black flairs; I really liked black, A sleeveless eminem shirt that said 'I don't give a fuck!' and a black do rag that had skull and crossbones on it. I had on a silver skull and cross bone necklace and the same earrings. "Uh you paid for all this stuff." I said. Vince just shook his head. "I mean your not the picture of parental involvement so don't complain." I said. Vince just shook his head and ignored me. I got up to go to the bathroom.  As I walked down the isle Triple ass grabbed me. He and the bitch were on the same flight. "You know you little bitch your getting what you deserve. Mark is mean as hell. He will probably beat you every day. That's just what you need." He said. Stephanie was laughing. "Aint there something you can do about that?" I asked. "What ?" he asked. "That huge nose. I heard plastic surgeons can do wonders these days." I said smirking. "You little bastard." Stephanie said. "Really Stephanie you're going to hurt my feeling. Can't you think of some new insult, that's getting kind of old?" I said laughing. "Laugh now, you won't be soon." Triple idiot said. I just pulled away and went on my way.

                                                  We arrived at the arena and Vince told me to find somewhere to stay out of trouble. I found the cafeteria and got a soda and lit a smoke. I was sitting there minding my own business. I was kind of worried about what Triple ass had said. I didn't let him know that but I was. What if he was mean? I mean I'm used to doing pretty much what I want to, the last thing I needed was somebody bringing me down with rules. That's when Matt Hardy walked up to me and butted into my business. "You're not old enough to smoke." Matt said. "Who the fuck asked you assclown?' I snapped. "You little brat who are your parents?" he asked. "None of your damn business now get lost." I said. "I should slap you in the mouth." He said. "Leave her alone, pretty boy." I looked up and there stood Jericho. God I loved him. "It's the king of the world!" I shouted. Jericho laughed. "Take off idiot." He said to Matt. Matt left and Jericho sat down. "I'm Chris. Who are you?" he asked. "Hailey. I said sticking out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you Hailey. So what are you doing around here?" he asked. "I'm going to be a apprentice around here. The Undertaker is my guardian." I said. "Oh yeah I heard about you. You been living with The McMahon's huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Poor kid." He said grinning. "Tell me about it." I said. "Hey come on and I'll show you around." Chris said. "Okay." I said jumping up. "You know you're my favorite wrestler." I said. "You got good taste kid." He said grinning. I just laughed and ran after him.

                                                                       Chris had me in the ring showing me some simple wrestling moves. I was having the time of my life. I had a inspiration and decided to climb up to the top rope and jump on him. I launched my self and landed on him before he could yell for me to stop. He stumbled and fell me landing on top of his chest. I laughed. "That was so cool." I said. "Hailey don't ever do that again without asking first, you have to have training before you go flying off ropes like that." Chris said. I looked up at him. He wasn't joking. Usually I would tell someone to bite me for scolding me, but I really liked Chris. "Sorry." I said. Chris tugged on my hair. "Hey its okay just don't do it again. You're a natural you know, with some training you could make a great Wrestler someday." He said. "Really.' I asked. "Yea." He said. I got up. "I got to go. I guess I need to go meet my new guardian." I said. "Good luck kid. I'll be seeing you around." Chris said. "Okay." I said and jumped out of the ring. I guess it was time to get this over with and see what Vince had got me into.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                         Mark sat in the office with Vince going over some paper work. "So what did you tell her about all this? She sounds like a smart kid. She must want to know why I agreed to take over her guardianship." Mark said. "She already knows why she grabbed the folder off my desk and seen the paperwork where I sighed over that stock to you." Vince said. "Damn Vince that's got to make her feel bad, why would you let that happen?" Mark asked.  Vince just looked at him. "You don't really keep Hailey from doing things Mark as you'll soon find out." Vince said. " I'm sure the kid has feelings in spite of what you say. Let's see you had to pay someone to take her off your hands, I'm sure that's information she could do with out." Mark said. "Well Mark you made the agreement you're not exactly clear of conscience in this either." Vince said.  Mark sighed. Vince was right. It wasn't like he was poor but he planned on using that stock when he retired as a cushion. He wasn't planning on wrestling till he fell apart like some of these guys. That stock was going to help him open a wrestling school and a bike shop when he retied from wrestling. But the again Mark didn't take his obligation lightly. He planned on doing his best for this kid. He was sure after dealing with The McMahon's all these years she would need all the help she could get. Hell if he could figure Vince out, this was his kid after all. But he showed little or no concern for her. "Your not going to back out on our deal are you?" Vince asked when Mark was quite so long. "Hailey is a brat, no doubt, she has a foul mouth, she smokes, she's a smart mouth, and has a temper like a rattle snake. But I'm sure you can do something with her. I've tried and nothing works." Vince said.

                                                                    I stood outside the office listening to all this shit my blood boiling.  Hell did Vince think I was born like this. He had ignored me and left me on my own for years. He let me do what I wanted. He only smacked me around when I pissed him off. What the hell did he expect? I decided it was time to make myself known.

                                                                     I walked in the office and found the two of them standing they must be done doing there dirty little deal. "Don't worry Vince he won't back out. That's a nice little chunk of stock you threw at him." I snapped. I then decided to size up my opponent. I about broke my neck trying to look him in the eye. Damn this dude was huge. TV don't do him justice. I stared him right in the eye letting him know he wasn't going to intimidate me. "You're really going to earn that stock." I said glaring at him.

                                                                   Mark was at first shocked by the kid's appearance and the shirt she wore. Damn if she wasn't trying to stare him down. She was a beautiful child with a dark complexion and almost black eyes and black hair. "I'm sure you going to make me earn it." He said grinning. Vince had made her out to be a devil and maybe she was. But she had the face of an angel. And Mark was pretty sure under that tough attitude there was a 10 year old kid who needed someone to care about her. He did have his work cut out for him.

                                                                  I turned away from Mr. Badass. He was grinning at me which showed me he wasn't playing with a full deck. I guess kids believe in fairy tales to some extinct even ones like me. I kept hoping up to the last minute that Vince would come around. He would hug me and say he was sorry for being a crappy father and figure out he couldn't just hand his kid over to someone and walk away. I would never beg Vince it wasn't in me. But I looked up at Vince begging with my eyes, praying he wasn't going to do this to me. I made all kind of promises in my head. I would be good, I wouldn't cuss no more or smoke if Vince would just change his mind. Vince looked in my eyes and for just a minute I thought he would change his mind. "I got to go. Try to stay out of trouble." Vince said and he turned to leave. He killed something in me that day. The small part of me that had loved him in spite of everything. I had protected my self from hurt for years but for one moment I had opened my self up to him and he had broke my heart. I knew the one way to piss him off. There were people all over the hallway. I walked up to the door. "Gee I love you too Daddy." I yelled. I knew I had made a big mistake when he turned and I seen the look on his face. I already heard people whispering in the hallway. I knew this would be all through the company by the next day.   

                                                                       Mark wondered how Vince could be so cold. He had seen the look on Hailey's face. She was begging him not to do this to her. He saw the fear in her eyes. She was a scared little kid and Vince just turned his back and walked away. He saw the change come over her face. She looked like she had lost all hope. Poor kid. Then when she went to the door and yelled what she did at Vince. The hallway was crowded. It would be all over the company in a matter of hours. He really didn't feel sorry for Vince, he brought it on his self.

                                                                       Vince ran in the office and slammed the door and grabbed my arm. "Do you realize what you've done?" He demanded. I shrugged. "I'm sorry but I don't really give a fuck." I said. Vince was beyond mad. He pushed me over to his desk and pulled off his belt. "You will give a fuck in just a minute." He said. Vince lifted the belt and I knew I was going to get it worse than I ever had. "Vince put that damn belt down or I'll break your arm." The badass said in a deadly voice. I looked over to him and damn that man wasn't playing. He had a mean look on his face. I never seen my dad back down from anyone but he did then. He dropped the belt and let me up. "She didn't do a damn thing to deserve that."  Mr. Baddass said. I looked at him in wonder. Why was he defending me. Vince looked at me. "After everything I've done for you. You are an ungrateful brat." He said. "Yea well you won't be winning no father of the year awards yourself." I said. Vince just turned and left. "Are you okay?" Mark asked. "Yea." I said like I didn't have a care in the world. "Hungary?" he asked. "No." I said. I felt like I would throw up if I tried to eat. "Well come on. You're going to be starting with the set up crew. You'll work there for a couple of months and then move on to a new area." Mark said. I really wanted to say something smart but hell the man had just saved me from possibly the worst beating I would have ever got. I guess I owed him a break on his first day so to speak. He showed me where his dressing room  was first. "Meet me here at 10:30 tonight. My match is early tonight. We'll be leaving after that." He said. He then walked me down to the ring area and introduced me to the set up supervisor, James. He told some of what I would be doing and he put me helping some of the older apprentices who were just working for the summer. I realized I was the youngest person working here. Mark walked over and told me he would see me later tonight. I just nodded and walked off to find out what I was supposed to be doing. I only hoped my day got better because so far it was sliding downhill fast.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                        Okay the day from hell just kept getting worse. Josh and Megan the two apprentices that was put in charge   of me, were preppy kids from hell. They were both 16. Megan took one look at me and started in. "You look stupid. Eminem  reeks." She said. "Who asked you bitch?" I said. "You can't talk to her like that." Josh said. "Who the hell are you, idiot, I cam talk anyway I want too." I said. Finally James came over and told us to quit fighting and got us started. The work was hard but time went fast and I was learning a lot in spite of the two preppy from hell. They both spent a lot of time making my afternoon hell. Josh tripped me very chance he got. Of course I called him every name in the book. But he was ten times bigger than me no way could I take him so I pretty much had to put up with it. Finally it was time for a break. I didn't even go to the cafeteria. I went outside and had a smoke and calmed down. Those two idiots had everyone making fun of me now and no one seemed to like me. I went back after 15 minutes. I started to get back to work. Megan came over and smirked at me. "I heard that you are Mr. McMahon's Bastard kid and that he didn't even want you." She said.  God that spread faster than I thought it would. "At least I got parents. I bet you crawled out of a Jackal." I said. "You little bitch, it's no wonder no one wants you. Just look at you. You look like a half breed or something." She said. Everybody was laughing. "Fuck you." I muttered and went back to work. They picked on me all evening but mostly I just ignored them. Finally at 7:00 PM. James said we were through. I grabbed my back pack and left. God I hated this place.

                                                                   I found my self a trunk sitting in a nice quite corner and pulled out my laptop. I figured since I had the evenings free. I would work on my courses in the evening that way I would have my mornings free.

                                                                 I got up stretched and looked at my watch. It was 10:00PM. I decided to go on to Mark's dressing room and wait. I went into his dressing room. I pulled 'Lord of the Rings' out and decided to read while I waited for him. I get really engrossed when I read. The next thing I knew I looked at my watch and it was almost 1:00 AM. I laid my book down. Where the hell was Mark? No way could I have missed him. He told me to meet him here. I went to the door and looked out. The hallways were dark. Oh great the place is shut down. I looked around the dressing room for a phone. None to be found. Okay great. I'm not one to panic. But the thought of spending the night hear by myself was not my idea of fun.

                                                                  Mark's head was killing him. He had taken a chair shot to the head. He had had to go to the medic to see if he had a concussion which he didn't. He had gone strait to his room ordered dinner and went to bed. He looked at the clock 1:30  AM. Suddenly he shot up straight in bed. You damn idiot he thought to himself. You forgot Hailey. He went to the connecting door to her room to see if she had got a ride with some one else. No sign of her. "Shit." He said. He pulled on his clothes and picked up his cell phone. He called coliseum security and asked them to meet him at the entrance with a key. He would start there, maybe she was still there. He couldn't believe her first day with him he had done this shit. He grabbed his keys and took off. 

                                                                             I was not a happy camper. I was hungry, tired and yes scared. This place was seriously creepy in the dark. I had ventured out to look for a phone but it was so dark and creepy that I didn't go far. I sat in Mark's dressing room thinking about all the ways I would get him back for leaving me here. Maybe he decided he didn't want to fool with me. Maybe he changed his mind. I had a really shitty day and it was starting to get to me. I lit a smoke and tried to calm down.

                                                                               The guard let Mark in and he headed for the dressing room hoping she was still there. Damn this place is creepy when its shut down Mark thought. He opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw her sitting there with her head on the table. She looked up at him and he figured she was going to have a fit.

                                                        "You forgot me? Didn't you?" I asked. He looked frantic. "I'm so sorry Hailey." He said. Honestly I was so glad to see him I didn't say all the mean stuff I had rehearsed earlier. Right before he came in I think I was going to cry, but he's here so I blinked them back. I was cold, hungry and sleepy and I just wanted out of here. Mark came over and slipped his Jacket on me which I accepted. 'At least you came back." I mumbled. "Of course I did. I'm really sorry. Tomorrow I will get you a cell phone so this doesn't happen again." He said. We walked toward the exit. "Forget things a lot do you?" I asked. "Not things like this." Mark said.  We got his truck which was 5 feet in the air. He opened the door and just up and set me up in it which was probably good would have took me all night to climb in. I laid my head against the window and sort of dozed on the way back to the hotel.

                                                                   We finally got to the rooms. Mark let me in and I went to the connecting door and went to my room. I took a shower and put on a big t-shirt and plopped on the bed. Damn I was starving and room service wasn't open this late.

                                                                      Mark sat on his bed. She hadn't said much to him. Hell not that he blamed her. Poor kid what a day she had. He wondered if she had anything to eat for dinner.

                                                                     I was lying in the bed trying to put my poor stomach out of my mind when the door opened. Mark came and sat on the bed. "Here it's the best I could do this late." He said. He handed me a pack of crackers, a candy bar and a soda. He must have hit the vending machine. "Works for me." I said and I wolfed it down. I drank the soda and lay back on the bed. "I'm really sorry honey. I aint doing so good at this am I?" Mark asked. I looked at him. He really felt bad. "I aint dead or nothing don't sweat it." I said. "Tough one aint ya?" He said. I just shrugged. "Okay get some sleep. I'll get ya a huge breakfast in the morning." He said. "Yea I think you owe me one." I said. He just laughed. "That's for damn sure. Tomorrow will be better. I promise." Mark said. "Don't make promised you can't keep." I said and turned away from him. Mark   got up and went back to his room. I climbed under my covers and fell asleep.

                                                                      Mark closed her door and stood there for a moment. Hailey was definitely going to be a tough nut to crack. But he had time and patience on his side.


	6. chapter 6

                                                                        I got up the next morning. I looked at the time. It was 9:00AM. I threw on some baggy cargo pants and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and put it in braids. I got my portable Cd player and put my headphones on. I popped in my Nelly CD. I got my laptop and surfed for a while. Mark popped his head in the door. I took the headphones off. "Ready to eat?" he asked. "Sure." I said and sighed of the computer. I walked into his room and sat down at the table. He had ordered pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. "Shit I'm going to grub.' I said. Mark sat down and we ate. That man could pack away some food. There was a knock at the door. Mark opened it and Stephanie came fling in on her broom. "You little bastard. You just had to go and open you mouth. Now everyone in the company knows about you. I could kill you. Everyone is laughing at us!" She screamed. "Oh boo hoo bitch, get the hell over yourself." I said. Stephanie slapped me right in the face. "Fucking bitch." I said jumping on her and starting to kick and punch. Mark grabbed me and set me in the chair. "Don't move." He said. He grabbed Stephanie and dragged her to the door. "Stay away from Hailey, if you touch her again, you'll regret it." He said slamming the door. He came over and looked at my face. "You okay?" he asked. "Just peachy." I snapped. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Mark snatched it out of my hand. "That's going to stop, no more smoking." He said. "You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. He didn't say a word. He got up and started putting the dishes from breakfast on a tray. Okay he was really pissing me off. I pulled out another one and lit it. Mark stopped what he was doing and took it away from me. He grabbed me and pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and crushed them with his hand. "I mean it Hailey. You're just a kid. You have no business smoking." Mark said. "You big jerk. It's none of your business what I do!" I yelled. "Hailey if I catch you smoking again, its not going to be pleasant for you and it is my business." Mark said calmly. Okay I admit I lost it. Vince bitched at me plenty for smoking but he never actually took them away from me. I started kicking and screaming and cussing. Mark just picked me up and sat me in my room. "When you're through with your fit you can come out." He said.  "I hate you!" I screamed at him. I kicked the door several times and cussed up a storm. I kept that up several minutes figuring he would come in and yell at me or something, but he didn't. I had really worked my self up. God I could have used a cigarette. I remembered his threat if he caught me smoking again.  I sat down on the bed. Problem was I didn't know what to expect from him. I knew how to manipulate Vince and what set him off, but with Mr. Badass in there I had no clue. I figured he would have smacked me around for that fit I threw but he didn't. Damn I needed a smoke. I didn't like it here. I hated work. I dreaded having to go back to work with them assholes today. Nobody liked me here, but then what else was new. I sniffed as a few tears came. God I hate being a crybaby, but my life was going down the drain fast.  I wiped away the tears angrily. I pressed my knuckles into my eyes to stop them which only made my eyes red. Mark walked in and looked at me and walked into the bathroom. Great now he thinks I'm a wimp cause he seen me crying. I wiped my face with my hand trying to get rid of the tears. I heard water running. "What are you going to do drown me?" I yelled. I heard him laughing. "No I'm not going to drown you silly." Mark said Coming out of the bathroom. He knelt in front of me. "Lift your head." He said. I peeked up at him. He had a cool washcloth and he held it over my eyes for a minute. I thought about telling him to shove it, but it felt good. He then sat down beside me and folded the washcloth and laid it on the back of my neck. The cool cloth felt good and I felt my self calming down. "Our flight doesn't leave until tonight. How about we go get you that cell phone and do a little shopping?" He said. "Don't I have to work today?" I asked. "You're on set up, not till we get to the next city." He said. Good I thought to myself. I didn't have to deal with them today. "We need to get you a jacket. You're going to be out at night quite a bit you need one." He said. "Can I have a leather jacket?" I asked. "Yea if that's what ya want. Going for the little badass look?" he said laughing. "I am the original badass." I said smartly. I figured that would piss him off but he just laughed. He took the cloth off my neck. "Ya feel a little calmer now?" Mark asked. I nodded. Mark got up. "Let's go then." He said. "Aren't you going to punish me?' I asked. "I sent ya to your room didn't I?" He asked. I just looked at him. That's it, that's all he was going to do? "I thought you would hit me or something. Mark sighed and sat back down. "I think we'll save the hitting for serious offences like say burning down buildings, or stealing cars, robbing banks, Things like that." He said. I looked up at him and seen he was smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now that's what I like to see, your to pretty to be frowning all the time." Mark said. Shane was the only one who ever called me pretty and I think that's cause he was my brother.  "Stephanie says I'm too dark." I said. Mark frowned. "Stephanie is an idiot. She's just jealous cause your so much prettier than her." Mark said tugging at one of my braids. "Come on let's go." He said. Okay I will still pissed about the whole cigarette thing but he was nice, nicer than anyone had ever been to me. I figured I would try to behave for a while, but I would have to find a way to get some smokes today. I would just have to be careful so I didn't get caught. I got up and followed him out, hoping  I could figure out a way to get some cigarettes without getting caught.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                       I followed Mark through the mall. He had got me a cell phone and a cool leather jacket. "Let's get a bite to eat." Mark said. "Okay." I said. "Hey thanks for the phone and the jacket." I said. "Your welcome kid." He said. I was still trying to figure out how to get smokes when I seen Chris. "Hey can I go over and see Chris?" I asked Mark. "You know him?" Mark asked. "Yea I met him yesterday. He's my favorite wrestler." I said. "I'm hurt." Mark said holding his chest laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Okay you're my second favorite." I said smiling. "Go ahead but don't wonder off." He said. "I'm not a baby." I said as I walked off. 

                                                                     Mark watched her walk off. She seemed like she was loosing up some. But he knew he had a long way to go. He went and ordered them some food.

                                                                     "Hey Chris." I said. Chris turned and saw me. "Hey kid." He said. He looked at me kind of funny. Suddenly I got it. He must have heard that Vince was my dad. "I guess you don't want nothing to do with me no more." I said turning around to go. "Whoa, hold on kid. Did I say that?" he asked. I didn't answer him I just stood there. "Hey I heard all that shit that went on. I don't care. I like you kid." He said. I just shrugged like I didn't care. "Nice Jacket." He said. "Mr. Badass got it for me." I said. "So how are things going with him?" Chris asked. "He's okay. Kind of bossy though." I said. I got an idea. "Will you walk with me to the drugstore down there? I want to get a drink, but Mr. Badass won't let me go by myself." I said. "Sure kid come on." He said. He asked me how I liked set up. I lied of course and said it was fine. Nobody likes a tattle tale and if I told on those two things would just be worse. We got to the drugstore and Chris stopped to look at some magazines. "I'm going to get my drink I'll meet you back here in a minute." I said. I walked around till I found my mark. He looked about 21. "Hey if you buy me some smokes. I'll give you 20 bucks." I said. He looked at me for a minute. "Okay give me the money." He said. "I gave him money for two packs plus 20 extra. "Meet me back here." He said. I waited on the isle and pretended I was looking at toys. He came back in a minute and handed me the smokes. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said and walked off. I went through the line and got a drink and met Chris back at the magazines. "ready." He said. "Yea, thanks for walking me down here." I said. We walked back toward the food court. "Ill see you tomorrow." He said. "Maybe you can show me some more wrestling moves." I said. "Sure kid." He said. I waved at him and went to the food court to find Mark. I found him sitting at a table. I figured he would bitch cause I took so long but he didn't. I sat down and grubbed on the burger he got me.  "So what do you like to do, besides listen to music?" he asked. I looked up at him.  Why did he care? "I like to read and I like to play video games." I said. He asked me what I was reading and I told him "The Lord of the Rings' books right now but that I liked almost anything. We discussed the books for a while. He was really very smart and I bet a lot of people didn't know that. We got done eating and we got up and walked around the mall for a while. I passed by the toy store and seen the cutest stuffed blue bear. The sign said it was grumpy bear and he had a blue rain cloud on his tummy. I grinned I didn't usually go for shit like that but I liked him cause he was grumpy. I shrugged and walked on. I wasn't the stuffed animal type. I mean there for babies. I walked on ahead and when I turned around I didn't see Mark. I thought he was right behind me. I sat down on a bench and waited. Finally he showed up. "ya ready to get back?" he asked. "Yea." I said.

                                                                   When we got back to the hotel room Mark told me to get started on my classes. I moaned and complained about it but I went to my room and got started. I worked for a while and then took my smokes out and went to the window. I opened it and leaned out and smoked me one. Damn but it was good. When I got through I closed the window back and chewed a piece of gum so Mark couldn't smell it on me.  I got back on my laptop and finished my lessons. Hailey get out here." I heard from the other room. Uhh oh what have I done now? I thought. I went to Marks room. "What?" I asked. I went over to the table it was stacked with stuff. There was a playstation 2 with 6 games and more of the 'Lord of the Rings' books I didn't have plus some other books and there in the middle of the table was the grumpy bear I had looked at today. I was stunned. I really was speechless which even shocked me. "I know the game system is going to be kind of a pain to lug around from place to place but we'll manage." He said. I picked up the bear, he was so cute and soft. "I'm too old for stuffed animals." I said trying to keep my tough imaged in line. "Well if you don't want him I can take him back." Mark said. I tucked the bear under my arm. No way was that bear going back. "No you went to the trouble to get him. I guess I'll keep him." I said casually. 

                                                     Mark tried to hide his grin. Little Miss badass was trying her best to keep up her tough image but it was starting to show cracks.

                                                                 I looked up at Mark. "Thanks for all this stuff Mark." I said. It was the first time I had called him by name. I think he was starting to grow on me, but hey so does fungus that might not be a good thing. "Your welcome little girl." He said. I was starting to feel guilty because of the smokes. I mean he was being so nice to me and I was smoking behind his back. I sighed why did life have to be so complicated. "Can I hook up the play station?" I asked.  "Yea..I'll play with you. How about the wrestling game?' He asked. "You're on." I said.  We played for a couple of hours and I must admit I had a great time. We laughed and cut up. I beat him some and he beat me a couple of times. We got through and I unhooked it and packed it up since we were leaving to night. "I'm going to take a little nap." Mark said. "Okay." I said and went to my room. I lay down and decided to do the same.

                                                                    Mark woke up a couple of hours later and went to check on Hailey and grinned at what he saw. She was sound asleep curled on her side cuddled up with the bear he had got her.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                         I sat in my seat listening to my CD player. There flight didn't leave for Charlotte until 11:00PM. I should really be sleeping I thought but I didn't really feel sleepy. Mark was sleeping. I decided to go to the bathroom for a smoke. I got up and headed down the isle. Oh great it was Megan and Josh. "Look Josh it's the little bastard. I hear the McMahon's had to pay The Undertaker to keep her." She said. "Screw ya you snot nosed bitch." I said and kept walking. I knew I shouldn't let that shit get to me but it was really starting to bug me. I mean hell I knew nobody wanted me. I didn't need people to keep reminding me. I walked in the bathroom and lit up. The thing about the smoking was the whole reason I started it was just another way to piss Vince off. Having to sneak around and do it too all the fun out of it. I finished my smoke and went out and back down the isle. Something was going on. Megan was standing toward the back of the isle and somebody was giving her what for. I couldn't see who it was at first cause there back was to me. But I could here them. They were reading her the riot act for what she said to me. "Now get back to your seat and if I hear you talking like that again you won't have an internship." They said. I started laughing the little bitch was crying and saying she was sorry. "What a wimp butt kisser." I said as I went past her. I felt my self pulled back. "What the hell are ya doing?" I said. I turned around and I was face to face with Scott Hall. I knew he wasn't wrestling no more. He was writing story lines now. He pulled me toward the back. He stopped and turned around to look at me. "I realize she started that and I already talked to her. But your attitude isn't exactly wonderful either. I don't want to hear you two cussing at each other again." He said. "And who in the blue hell are you?" I asked. He gave me a look. "I'm Scott hall and I happen to be in charge of the internship and apprentice program besides being a writer for WWE." He said. "And this means what to me?" I asked. "It means you keep your mouth shut to her and you two concentrate on what you're here for. Leave your foul mouth at the door or I kick you out of the program." He said. "I don't think you can kick me out. Vince won't let that happen." I said. Scott was well aware of who she was and that she was probably right. "You are probably right. But I can move you where I want too and I can make your time here very unpleasant. I just want you to do what you're told while you're working and none of this squabbling between you two. If I hear any more of this crap between you two, I'll have a little talk with Mark about your attitude and see if he can't straighten you out." He said. For some reason that last statement bothered me more than anything. I didn't want him to say nothing to Mark. "Fine I won't even look at her no more. But if ya expect me to cry and say I'm sorry it aint happening." I said. "I just expect you to do the job your given that's it." He said. "Go back to your seat." He said. I gave him my most evil look and turned and headed back to my seat.

                                                                      Scott watched her go. He had the feeling she was going to end up being trouble. He realized Megan had started it. He had felt sorry for the kid. Everybody in the company was talking about this scandal. He had ripped Megan good but he had to talk to her too. Looks like he had made an enemy today.

                                                                       Mark woke up and looked over. Hailey was still listening to her CD player. He tapped her on the shoulder.

                                                                      I took my headphones off. "What?" I asked. "Don't ya think you should try to get some sleep? It's going to be a long flight." Mark said. "I'm not sleepy." I said getting tired of everyone telling me what to do. Mark bent down and got a book out of his bag. It was 'The lion, the witch and The Wardrobe' one of my favorite books. "Put up your CD player." He said. "Why do I put up with you?" I mumbled under my breath as I bent down to put it in my bag. Mark propped a pillow behind my head and threw a blanket over me. "What are you up too?" I asked. "I'm going to read to ya." Mark said. "You are aware I been reading by my self for years now." I said. "Yea I know." He said grinning. Did I mention it's really hard to be mad at someone who is always grinning at you? Well it is. I gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned back. I would just ignore him. Mark started reading and I acted like I was totally not interested, for a while. But hell it was my favorite story. I found my self really getting into it just like I did when I read it. I moved my pillow to the arm rest and propped my feet up and got comfortable. Okay I hated admitting this but it was kind of nice me laying there and Mark reading to me and I liked his voice. Nobody ever read to me before and I kind of liked it, but I would have ripped my own tongue out before I would admit it to Mark or anyone else.

                                                                 Mark looked down at her and smiled. She looked like any other kid curled up there looking all sleepy. "Are ya getting sleepy?" He asked. "Yea a little." Hailey said. "Want me to stop?" Mark asked. "No, a few more minutes?" she asked yawning. Mark tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and continued to read for a few minutes till he seen she was asleep. "Vince is wrong little one. You're a good kid." He whispered. He put the book up and leaned back and went to sleep.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                        I woke up and looked at the time. It was 10:00AM. I got up and showered. We had checked in about 4:00AM this morning. I threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I laced up my black boots and tied on a do rag. I turned on the radio. My favorite song came on. I laughed hell it was my theme song. I started singing along to it while I hit the web on my laptop.

Never win first place, I don't support the team 

I can't take direction, and my socks are never

clean 

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me 

I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'

right 

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror 

I can't take the person starin' back at me 

I'm a hazard to myself

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror 

I can't take the person starin' back at me 

I'm a hazard to myself 

Don't let me get me 

I'm my own worst enemy 

Its bad when you annoy yourself 

So irritating 

Don't wanna be my friend no more 

I wanna be somebody else 

I wanna be somebody else, yeah 

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star, 

All you have to change is everything you are." 

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears 

She's so pretty, that just ain't me 

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

somethin 

A day in the life of someone else? 

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself 

Don't let me get me 

I'm my own worst enemy 

Its bad when you annoy yourself 

So irritating 

Don't wanna be my friend no more 

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me 

I'm my own worst enemy 

Its bad when you annoy yourself 

So irritating 

Don't wanna be my friend no more 

I wanna be somebody else 

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe

somethin 

A day in the life of someone else? 

Don't let me get me 

Don't let me get me 

I'm my own worst enemy 

Its bad when you annoy yourself 

So irritating 

Don't wanna be my friend no more 

I wanna be somebody else

I looked up and Mark was standing in the doorway. "Starting a new career?" he asked grinning. "Hey I like the song." I said. "Breakfast will be here in a few minutes." He said. "I'll be out in a minute." I said. Mark nodded and closed the door. I got up and grabbed my smokes and went to light one. Then a funny thing happened. I started feeling bad. God I hate guilt as far as I'm concerned it a very unproductive feeling. I had never been bothered with it before. I sat down hard on the bed. I looked at the smokes in my hand. I wasn't really that addicted and I knew it. I was doing it for the simple fact I wasn't supposed to. You know it's really hard being a genius and 10 years old to. I mean I could set here and analyze my self all day and figure out why I was so fucked up. Most kids if you ask them why they do something they give you the typical kid answers. 'I don't know'. But I did know. Mark hadn't tried to change me or nothing just told me to quit smoking. He had been nice to me, nicer than anyone ever had, yet here I was fucking this up to. If he decided to dump me I had nowhere to go. Okay I could have just thrown the cigarettes out and Mark would have never known. That would have been the intelligent thing to do. But I didn't. Don't ask me why. I must have been having a stupid attack that day. I got the other pack and walked into Mark's room. He was sitting at the table going over his match for tonight. I threw the smokes on the middle of the table. He looked at them and then looked up at me. "I got them yesterday at the mall." I said. He just stared at them and then back at me. "I told you no smoking. So why did ya go get more cigarettes?" Mark asked. I figured I would use the kid response. "I don't know." I said. Mark gave me a look. I don't think he liked the answer. "Okay then why did you show them to me?" he asked. "I don't know." I said again. "You don't know much this morning do ya?" he asked. By this time I was realizing I had done a really dumb thing; see what I mean about guilt. Bad bad idea. "I'm not going to smoke no more." I said. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He said. "I guess your going to do something really horrible to me?" I asked. I looked at him and he was smiling. "Well not to horrible." He said. He up and went to my room and came back with my CD player. "I'll be holding on to this for a week. No computer for a week either except for your classes." Mark said.  "What!" I yelled. "That's not fair." I said. "It's fair." He said. "Jeez I'd rather just take a beating." I grumbled. A whole week without my tunes. I would be nuts. "Shit." I said kicking the table. There was knocking at the door. It was room service with the food. Mark put the food on the table and sat down. Mark started eating and I just sat there with my arms crossed. Mark didn't say anything hell I guess he didn't care if I starved myself. "Ya know I'm really proud of you." Mark said. "Why cause I'm really really stupid." I said. "No, it took a lot of guts to do what ya did." Mark said. "Yea guts and stupidity." I said. Mark just laughed. I picked up my fork and started eating. "So why did ya decide to quit smoking?" he asked. "Well it aint cause you told me to. I just don't want to no more." I said giving him my best mean look. Mark grinned and kept eating. "You know ya smile way to much its very irritating." I said. Mark burst out laughing. "You're real funny Hailey." He said. I just shook my head. "You got major issues dude." I said. But I found myself smiling back at him.

_The lyrics in this fic is 'Don't Let Me Get Me' By Pink._


	10. chapter 10

                                                                         Well the day hadn't started off too bad in spite of my lapse in good judgment. I wasn't to upset about what happened. I did my classes that morning as instructed by Mr. Badass. We then left for the arena. Little did I know my day was going to go down hill fast.

                                                                   We arrived at the arena and headed for the set up area. I spotted Triple ass and couldn't resist. "Hey Triple ass!" I yelled. The group of guys he was standing with busted out laughing. Aww I bet he's got a new nick name now. Mark just shook his head but I could see he was trying hard not to laugh. Triple dumbass came over. "Deadman you need to teach this brat some respect." He said. "Kiss my ass." I said. "Don't worry about Hailey, Paul." Mark said. "Yea." I said sticking out my tongue at him. "You need a good beating." Triple ass said. "Paul get lost." Mark said. Paul walked off. Mark looked down at me. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked shaking his head. "Hey you thought it was funny too." I said grinning at him. Mark smiled at me. "Get your ass to work. And try to stay out of trouble." He said. "Who me?" I asked. "Uhh yea you." Mark said. "I'll see ya later." He said. I went down to James and he gave me my assignment for the night.

                                                                 Everything was fine for a while. Then Megan started on me. She made her comments of course where no one else could hear them. I just ignored her cause I figured she wanted to get me in trouble by making me lose my temper. About break time Megan walked by me. "You ugly half breed bastard." She said. I turned around to go to break and I ran into Chris. He looked mad. "Does that little bitch talk to you like that all the time?" He asked. I guess he had heard her. I shrugged.  "Want me to take care of it?" he asked. "No I can handle it." I said. Chris just stood there glaring at her. "Come on. I'm going to get some coffee." I said. We walked to the cafeteria and I got some coffee and sat down. "Hailey don't pay any attention to what that troll says." Chris said. "I don't. Don't worry I can take care of myself." I said. "Hey were friends right?" Chris said. I looked at him. I didn't exactly have a long list of people wanting to be friends with me. "Yea sure." I said. "Well if you need me to take care of her. I'll have a little talk with her." Chris said. "No. That would just make things worse. I'll be fine." I said. "Well don't forget I'm King of the world. I can take care of anything." He said laughing. I started laughing. "Thanks Chris." I said. "Anytime kid." He said. He got up. "Come on I'll walk you back." He said.

                                                                  We got back to ringside. I turned to get back to work Megan was standing there. "Aww the little bastard made a friend." She said. I was determined to ignore her. But then she made a fatal mistake. I guess she was pissed cause I had ignored her comments all day. She shoved me down so that I fell. "Bitch your going to pay." I said and got up. I knew Chris had seen what happened but he was to far away to stop me. I jumped that bitch and knocked her down and started punching her in the face. I must have busted her nose cause the next thing I know I had blood all over me. By this time everyone was standing around watching. I guess I let my built up frustrations take over cause I pounded that bitch till she was crying like a baby. I was aware that Chris was trying to pull me off of her. But I resisted and kept swinging. "Kid come on, get off her." I heard Chris say. I finally let go and Chris lifted me off her. By this time I guess someone had called Scott Hall. He came storming over to me. "Get down to my office right now." He said. "Hey wait just a minute." Chris said. "Hailey didn't start this that little bitch did. Don't yell at her." Chris said. "Started it or not, she just beat the hell out of that girl. I think the word is overkill." Scott said glaring at Chris. "She's not going anywhere till I see id she's okay." Chris said. I was pretty much in a daze. I knew I had really lost it. "Hailey are you okay?" Chris asked. He took a towel and wiped the blood off my hands. "Yea." I said. Chris checked me over and found I had a cut on my head. It wasn't bad. "I'll take care of that when I get her to my office." Scott said. "Hailey you want me to stay with you?" Chris asked. "No I'm fine." I said. Chris reached down and gave me a hug. "I'll come check on you later." He said. "Okay." I said. "Come on." Scott said and I followed him toward his office.

                                                                    Scott didn't say much at first, He took me in the bathroom and cleaned the cut on my forehead and put a band aid on it. I went back and sat down in his office. Scott came in and at down. "That was uncalled for Hailey. I warned you the other day about this shit." He said. "I was defending my self." I said. Scott raised his brow at me. "I realized she pushed you first, but hell you tried to hurt her Hailey." He said. "So what are you going to do?" I asked. "Well you're off setup for now. I may have you work with me for a while on the creative end. You can learn a lot and I can keep an eye on you." He said. "Hell no!" I shouted. "No Damn way!" I said. "You really don't have a choice." He said. "I called Mark. He'll be here in a few minutes." Scott said. He got up and left. I was dreading Mark getting here. He was going to kill me.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                          Mark was livid. He had just got through talking to Scott. He had tried to be patient with Hailey giving her every chance. Then she goes and pulls some shit like this. He had seen the girl Megan. Hailey had really done a number on her. When was that girl going to learn to control her self? He stormed toward Scott's office.

                                                                            I jumped when Mark slammed into Scott's office. It didn't take a genius to see he was pissed. "What the hell was ya thinking?" Mark yelled. Now he had never even raised his voice to me so that in it self shocked me. Man I had really screwed up. "You beat the hell out of that girl Hailey. You can't just go around doing shit like that." Mark said. I didn't say anything I just sat there. "Well aint ya got nothing to say for your self?" He bellowed at me. I took this a s a rhetorical question cause he wasn't really giving me a chance to say nothing. "I'll deal with you tonight when we get back to the hotel. You can cool your jets here in Scott's office for the rest of the night." He said and turned and left. Okay the worst he could do was hit me right? That was no big deal. I wasn't too thrilled with him being mad at me though.

                                                                        Stephanie had heard the big ruckus that went on with Hailey.  "Paul come on I'm going to have a little fun with Hailey." She said. He followed her to the hallway that Scott's office was in. Stephanie peeked in to make sure Hailey was there. "Follow my lead." She whispered to Paul.

                                                                           "Hey Paul." I heard voices out in the hallway. It was Stephanie and the idiot. "Man did you hear what Hailey did?" Stephanie said. "Yea everybody's heard about it." Paul said. "I just came from talking to daddy and Mark came in. He told Daddy he couldn't handle her no more. Daddy said he wasn't taking her back." Stephanie said. I froze. Damn I knew it Mark was going to dump me. "So Mark is going to hand her over to social services since nobody wants her. I guess they will put her in a foster home, who knows." Stephanie said.  "Well that what she gets for acting like a brat." Paul said. There voices faded away. I couldn't help it I started crying. I thought Mark was different. The whole thing hadn't been my fault yea I went a little over board but nobody cared about my side. I jumped up and grabbed my back pack and counted my money. I had about 100 dollars. I wasn't waiting around for them to stick me in some foster home, fuck that shit. I put on my jacket and grabbed my back pack and took off.

                                                             Stephanie was laughing. "Yea I bet she's having a fit." She said to Paul. "She probably fell for it. She thinks Mark's going to get rid of her." Paul said. Stephanie had to give her self credit she had made the whole thing up. She hadn't seen Mark or her father. She walked off with Paul laughing.

                                                            Scott walked in his office looking for Hailey. He didn't see her. He dialed Mark's number. "Hello." Mark said. "Yea Mark is Hailey with you." He asked. "No I told her to stay in you office." Mark said. "Well she's gone and so is her stuff." Scott said. Mark sighed. "I'll be right down. Call security and have them keep an eye out for her." Mark said. "Okay." Scott said hanging up.

                                                              I walked along the road. It was getting dark and started to rain. Just my luck I thought. My cell started ringing. I had for got about that. I took it out and dropped it and kept walking. To hell with them. I needed to find some place to lay low for the night. I left the road and walked into the woods a little ways. I found a little outcropping of rocks. It wouldn't keep me completely dry but it was better than nothing. I lay down and pulled my jacket over my head and tried to sleep.

                                                          Mark was frantic. It had been 3 hours and nobody had seen or heard from her. They called the police but they hadn't found anything. She wasn't answering her cell phone. He had talked to Chris and felt even worse. That girl had been torturing Hailey from day one and Hailey hadn't said a word. Chris said that Megan had pushed her down first. Hailey had just snapped. He wished he hadn't been so hard on her. He remembered how she had just sat there when he yelled at her. He stood up suddenly. "I'm going to look for her." He said.  "Want us to come with you?" Scott asked. Chris looked up. "No you guys wait back at the hotel in case she shows up. Chris she would probably contact you before she would anyone else." He said. "Good luck." Scott said. Mark nodded and left.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                         Mark drove his truck down the main road leading from the coliseum. If she took off walking she would probably stick to the road. He wondered how far she could walk in 3 hours. Then a chill went down his spine. God he hoped she knew better than to hitchhike. Mark began to panic again as he thought of all the things that could happen to a kid out by there self like that. Mark had been driving about an half an hour when he saw what looked like a flashlight laying by the side of the road. He pulled the truck off the road and got out. He went to the light and seen it was the light off a cell phone. He picked it up. Bingo it was Hailey's. Did she drop it or dump it or something else. He was worried. He went back to his truck and got his flashlight. The rain was still coming down pretty good if she was on foot she was probably soaked. He went back to where he found the phone and looked around on the ground. Yes thank god for the rain. There were muddy footprints on the ground. He followed them into the woods. She was out here somewhere. He thought about calling out to her but figured she wouldn't answer. He shined the light around as he walked.  He thought he saw something and shined the light back toward some rocks. There she was lying on the ground. Mark rushed over hoping she was alright. He bent down and grabbed her to pick her up.

                                                                            I felt someone grab me and I came awake instantly.   When I seen it was Mark I lost it. "Let go of me asshole!" I yelled kicking at him. "Hailey stop it." Mark said trying to get a hold of me. "Fuck you!" I screamed kicking him in the knee. Finally he got a hold of me and carried me out of the woods kicking and screaming. He opened the passenger side of the truck and put me in and slammed the door. He walked around and got in. He started the truck and turned on the heater cause I was shivering and soaking wet. He just sat there staring at me. "Hailey why did you run off. I was worried sick about you." Mark said. "Yea I just bet you couldn't wait to find me so you can stick me in some damn foster home." I said. "What in the hell are ya talking about girl?" He said looking confused. "Don't act dumb. I heard Stephanie and that dumb ass boyfriend of hers talking in the hallway today. She said you told Vince you didn't want me no more and that he didn't either so you were going to turn me over to social services." I said looking away from him. "Hailey that bitch was playing you I never said any such thing. Look at me!" he boomed at me. I looked up at him. "I would never do that to you." He said. I wanted to believe him so bad. I wanted to trust him. I really wanted to cry but I held back. I didn't want to blubber like a baby in front of Mark. "Let's get you to the hotel and get you in a hot bath." He said. 

                                                                           Mark had run me a hot bath and I sat soaking. It felt wonderful. Mark hadn't said too much to me since we got back and I wondered just how much trouble I was in. I finally got out of the bath and dried off. Mark had laid me some sweats and a shirt on the toilet. I pulled them on still shivering. I brushed my hair and went to my room. Mark came in. "You got someone here to see ya." He said. I followed him into his room. As soon as I walked into the room Chris grabbed me. "Kid I was worried sick about you. Don't ever run off like that again." He said Chris picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. I don't usually go for hugging on people, but I was in a strange mood and some kind of emotional roller coaster that kept me close to tears. Chris sat me down and lifted my chin to look at me. "Promise me you won't pull no shit like that again?" Chris said "I promise." I said. I looked over at Mark who was looking pissed. "Hailey me and Chris got something to take care of. Scott here is going to stay with ya for a while." Mark said. I hadn't even noticed Scott sitting there. Oh great I thought. Chris and Mark went to the door. "Behave your self." Mark said before he left. "Theirs some food on the way up." Scott said. I nodded and sat down. "Hailey you and me got off on the wrong foot. I'm not as mean as people make me out to be." He said. "I am." I said. Scott started laughing. "Listen your going to be working with me for a while we may as well learn to get along." He said. The food arrived and I grubbed. I was starving. I looked over at Scott. "Am I going to be your gopher?" I asked not liking the idea. "No. You got a lot of potential kid. You learn fast you're smart. Your wasting you time on set up anyway. I want you more involved with the technical side of things and the creative side. The best revenge is being a success. Watch and learn and listen kid. You could own this company someday if you play your cards right. You're not hurting no one but yourself if you blow this chance. The McMahon's have screwed you over but that don't have to be the end of the story." Scott said. I looked at Scott for the first time. He was a very smart man. Live grow strong to fight another day. I nodded my head and for the first time that night I smiled. "I'm going to own this company one day. I swear it." I said more to myself than to Scott. Scott smiled. "I believe you will." He said.

                                                           Mark knocked at the door and stood there waiting. Paul answered the door. "What do you want?" he asked. Mark jerked him out of the room and punched him right in the face.  Paul fell back into the hallway. Mark kicked him in the stomach. Then he picked him up just to punch him in the face again. Paul lay on the floor groaning. "What the hell you do that for man?" Paul asked. "That's for Hailey. If you and that bitch mess with her anymore, I'll hurt you bad Paul. This aint no game." Mark said getting right in his face.  "Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't even speak her name. I will make you sorry if ya do." Mark said.  Mark turned around and walked off leaving Paul lying in the floor.

                                                             Chris at the same time was banging on Stephanie's door.  "Wait a minute." He heard her screech. God her voice was like nails on a chalk board.   Stephanie jerked the door open. "What do you want?" she said when she seen Chris. "Well princess me and you are going to have a little talk." Chris said. "Get the hell out of here." Stephanie said trying to close the door. Chris pushed the door open with no problem. He pushed Stephanie back into the room and closed the door behind him. Stephanie backed up. "What do you think your doing?" she asked. "I guess you think that shit you done to Hailey today was funny." Chris said. Stephanie grinned. "It was just a joke." She said. "Well guess what nobody's laughing." Chris said grabbing her arm. Chris pulled her over to the bed and pulled her over his lap. "Chris you better let me up!" she screamed. Chris brought his hand down hard on her ass. "Oww stop it!" Stephanie yelled. "I don't think so princess, you've had this coming for a long time." He said. Chris brought his hand up and proceeded to give her   the spanking of her life. Stephanie kicked and screamed but couldn't get away. "Oww!" she screamed out as his hand landed blow after blow on her ass. Chris didn't stop till she was bawling like a baby. He stood up and dumped her on the bed crying. "If you ever make another comment to Hailey, mess with her or hurt her, I'll be back to give you more of the same." He said. "I hate you." Stephanie sobbed. "Gee thanks princess." Chris said grinning. He opened the door and left. Mark was waiting outside for him. "I take it from the yells she got the message." Mark said grinning. "Oh yeah I think she did." Chris said. "How about Paul?" Chris said "Yea we had a little talk." Mark said grinning. "Now I got to get back. Me and Hailey got some talking to do." Mark said. "Mark don't be to rough on her. That kids been treated like crap her whole life. It's just going to take time and patience with her." Chris said.  "Chris I wouldn't do nothing to hurt her." Mark said. Chris nodded. "I'll see ya later." Mark said. Chris turned and headed for his room.


	13. chapter 13

                                                                         Mark walked in and I could see he was dead tired. I felt really bad running off the way I did without giving him the benefit of the doubt. But hell I never had no reason to trust anyone before. Scott got up and they talked at the door for a minute. "I'll see ya tomorrow kid." Scott said. "Night." I said as he left. I was lying on the couch watching TV. Mark went in his bathroom and I heard the shower running. He hadn't said too much to me all night. He must be really pissed.   I could admit it to myself if I couldn't admit it to no one else; I couldn't stand for him to be mad at me. Somewhere along the way I had started liking him and I cared what he thought about me. That in it self scared me. I heard him come in and lay down on the bed. I took a deep breath and got up. I wasn't one for apologizing but I figured I owed him one and I wanted things to be right between us again. I walked over to his bed. I looked down at my feet anything but him. "Mark I'm really sorry about getting in that fight and I'm sorry I ran off." I said.

                                                                 Mark lay there looking at her. She was apologizing?  He realized today had been a setback. She was starting to trust him and open up to him. Then Stephanie's little prank had ended all that or maybe it hadn't. "Climb up here. We need to talk Hailey." Mark said. He watched Hailey climb up on the bed and set down she still had her head down. Mark lifted her head to see tears running down her cheeks. "Come here baby." Mark said pulling Hailey onto his lap. Mark held her as she cried rocking her gently.

                                                             I don't really know why I broke down like that. I guess all these emotions built up in me and just sort of exploded at one time. I don't think I ever cried that hard in my entire life. It felt good Mark holding me and rocking me like I was his kid or something. I sat there wishing he was my dad. But wishing doesn't make it so. I was stuck with the crummy McMahon's as my family. I had stopped crying and Mark lifted my chin. "I want things to be honest between us Hailey. I will always be honest with you. If ya want to know something ask. Don't believe what other people say. Okay?" He said. "Okay." I said. "I would never dump you like that. Do you believe that?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and seen the truth. "Yes I believe you." I said. "Now as for your fight. Let's drop that. I think you need to be on a workout program. You can start working out with me. You would be surprised how much aggression you can get out of your system with a good workout. Me and Chris are going to start training you for the ring." Mark said. I looked at him in surprise. "You do want to don't ya?" he asked. "Yea I really do. Chris said I was a natural." I said. "Yea he told me. No more of that high flying with out some training young lady." Mark said. "Aww your no fun." I said. "I'll show you no fun if I catch you jumping off the ropes." He said chuckling. "All alright." I said. Mark still had his arms wrapped around me and I wasn't in no hurry to move.  "One more thing." He said. I looked up at him and seen his look had turned serious. "Consider this sort of a get out of jail free card. Ya used it tonight. You scared the hell out of me little girl, running off like that. Do you know the things that can happen to a kid out wondering around like that?" Mark asked. I nodded. I watched the news and stuff and knew what went on. I didn't think a smart answer was in order. I knew he wasn't playing. "Look at me Hailey." He said. I looked up into his intense green eyes. "If you ever run off like that again, I'm going to tan your bottom till you can't sit for a week." He said. 

                                                           Mark expected her to give him some lip or tell him to go to hell but once again she surprised him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Poor thing thought Mark she had been starved for affection for so long. Mark looked down at her she was about half asleep.

                                                               "Mark, Does Chris have a girlfriend?" I asked. "Okay where did that come from?" he asked. I yawned. Damn I was sleepy. "Cause ya know I'm going to marry him someday." I said. Mark gave me one of them grown up looks. Ya know like I was being silly. "Well not at the moment. But don't ya think you're a little young for him." He said smiling. "I won't be 10 forever. I got plans Mark. Someday WWE is going to be mine and I'm going to marry Chris." I said. Mark was grinning now. "So how many grandkids you going to give me. You got that planned too?" He asked. When he said that I sat straight up. "You're not my dad. I wish you was." I said sadly. "Hey now don't look so sad. Family aint got nothing to do with blood. From here on out you're my kid. Got it?" he said he said tickling me. I laughed. "Yea I got it." I said. I lay back against him. "You wont tell Chris what I said will ya?" I asked. "Nope it will be our secret." He said. That night was another turning point in my life. I gained a father that night not just a guardian. I learned to trust. And I learned to plan. Scott had turned my thinking around. I knew what I wanted and decided everything I did would be to work toward that goal. The McMahon's wouldn't know what hit them.


	14. chapter 14

                                                       __

_                                                                    One Year Later._

I was laying in the empty ring with my CD headphones on. Tomorrow was my birthday. I thought about the last year and how much my life had changed. The biggest change was Mark. He had took a little devil and in one year turned me into a almost normal kid. I still had my ways and my smart mouth when I wanted to, but even I recognized the changes in my self. I wasn't exactly living the life of an average 11 year old. I mean hell I was working and learning the workings of the WWE. I traveled from town to town like a gypsy but I really liked the life I was living now. Besides as soon as the day was done and Me and Mark stepped in the hotel room he did everything in his power to treat me like a normal kid. It was normal stuff. Ya know do your home work, take a bath, turn your music down. He played my video games with me, horsed around with me ya know just normal stuff any dad does with his kid. Every night when I climbed into bed he would come in and set with me. He would read to me or just sit there and ask about my day and we would talk. He would give me a kiss and tuck me in. I looked forward to that each day more than anything. Mark had become the centerpiece in my life which everything else revolved around. "Hey Kid stop day dreaming." Chris said. I looked up and smiled. "Scott's looking for you." He said. "Oh Shit. I'm late." I said jumping up. Chris laughed at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and took off. Me and Scott well that was kind of hard to explain. I had worked with him for a long time now. I was learning everything about the business from him. He was brilliant. But he was demanding expecting nothing but the best from me and nothing less. He had a temper on him that could scare even me. I hate to admit but I had met my match in him. In truth he was a lot of the reason for my changed behavior. The first week I had worked with him was hell. He sent me back to the hotel 3 days in a row because of the way I was dressed. He said when your at work you present an image. "Dress how you want on your own time, but on mine look presentable." He had said. After 3 days I had got the message. Another gripe of his was my cussing. He hated it when I did that. Oh he sat down and explained to me how it didn't sound good for someone my age to be saying them words and how if I wanted to make it in the business I needed to present a good image not one of a thug and so on. Well I was still in the frame of mind I was going to do what I wanted to. Boy was that a mistake. I had the habit of saying fuck a lot. Well first time I said it he looked at me and said "I don't want to hear that again."   About ten minutes later I said it again. He jerked me up and busted my ass. And let me tell ya something when he hits it hurts. He had me in tears. He then sat me right back at the computer where I had been working and told me to finish up just like nothing had happened. I sat there crying and trying to find a way to sit that didn't hurt my butt.  I managed to finish what he told me to do and sat there waiting to see what he wanted me to do next. "Come here Hailey." He said. I walked over to him. "Hailey you're to intelligent and beautiful to have words like that coming out of your mouth. You don't need to cuss to get my or anyone else's attention." He said. He then shocked the hell out of me by giving me a hug. That day right there cemented me and Scott's relationship. I love Scott but I also trust him. He's harder on me than anyone else but I don't hold against him, that's just the way he is. Needless to say, I don't cuss in front of him. I ran into his office nearly knocking him over.  "You're late." Scott said.  "Sorry I just forgot the time." I said. "Not a good excuse." He said 'I know." I said sighing. I went and sat down. We had been writing some new story lines tossing ideas back and forth. "Come here." He said. I went over and he pulled me in his lap. "Happy early birthday." Scott said smiling. I grinned at him. He handed me an envelope. I opened it. It was 10 shares of Stock in WWE. I grinned. "Pat Patterson liked the price I offered and He wanting to move to Florida and enjoy his old age." Scott said grinning. "More to add to our little stock pile." I said grinning. We had set out buying stock owned by different people. Just small amounts here and there but someday they would be added to my 20 percent of the company. I smiled as I though about my goal to rip The WWE away from Vince and The McMahon's. I hugged Scott. "I got something else for you. But you got to wait till tomorrow." He said. "Now let's get back to work." Scott said. I nodded and smiled. Things were looking good.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                      I sat on the floor with my lap top surfing for a while just chilling. I looked up at Chris. He was on the phone with some bimbo he was dating. I rolled my eyes. They were talking all lovey dovey.  Mark had some things to do tonight and he asked Chris to baby-sit. I told Mark I didn't need a baby- sitter. He just ignored me and called Chris. I was jealous as hell of this bimbo he was dating. He had been dating her for a while now longer than the other women usually lasted and it had me worried. "Hey you two are making me gag over here," I yelled. Chris threw a pillow at me and told me to mind my own business.  "Fine talk to your little bitch." I mumbled and went back to surfing. Next thing I know Chris is off the phone and sitting beside me. "I heard what you said." Chris said. "So sue me." I said. "Are you jealous?" He asked grinning. "Noooo way." I said rolling my eyes. "Its okay kid it's understandable. I mean all women just love me." He said. "You know you got a real ego problem." I said. "Yea well." He said grinning. I couldn't resist his grin. I reached over and hugged him. "Sorry." I said. "It's okay." He said hugging me back. "I know it's hard to have to share me." He said. "Oh please." I said pushing him over. He lay there laughing. "Chris." I said. "Yea?" he asked. "I  been with Mark a year now. He's like my dad sort of." I said. Chris sat up waiting for me to continue. "Do you think he would mind if I called him daddy or something or do you think it's stupid?" I asked. "Well Hailey I think that would make Mark real happy. And no I don't think it's stupid." Chris said putting his arm around me. "Ya really think he would want me too?" I asked. "Yea I really do." He said. "Want to play a video game?" he asked. "Yea sure." I said and put in a wrestling game.

                                                                          I was lying in bed when Mark came in and sat down beside me. "Want me to read to you or something?" Mark said. "No will you just sit with me for a while?" I asked. "Sure little girl." He said he leaned back against the head board and I laid my head on his chest. "Hailey I got something to tell you. I seen Vince today. I asked him to sign over his parental rights to you." Mark said. I looked up at him wondering why. "He agreed and I made him sign over your share of the company now so he cant take that away from you. Hailey I want to adopt you. I want you to be my kid legally. I want you to have my name." He said. I didn't know what to say. I mean to think Mark actually wanted to adopt me I couldn't believe it. "Hailey we don't have to do this. Only if ya want to." He said. I answered him the only way I could. "I love you Daddy." I said. Mark lifted me up to his lap and kissed me. "I love ya too little girl." He said. I didn't even care that Vince had just signed away his rights like I was nothing. He had no power to hurt me anymore. The only person I kept in touch with was Shane and I kept him pretty much in the dark about my life. He was a McMahon after all his first loyalty was to his family. I went to sleep that night with more happiness than I had felt in my life time. 

                                                                Mark opened Hailey's door. She was still asleep. Scott and Chris came in behind him. Mark sat down on the edge of the bed. "Wake up birthday girl." He said shaking Hailey.

                                                                 I felt someone shaking me. Did I mention I don't like being woke up? "Go away." I said. "Come on little girl wake up." I heard Mark say. "Shit let me sleep." I grumbled. "Hailey you must be wanting a birthday spanking." I heard Scott say. I opened my eyes and seen Scott sitting on the other side of the bed. "I didn't know the dictator was in here." I grumbled. Lucky for me he was in a good mood he just grinned at me. Chris swooped and gave me a kiss. "Happy Birthday." He said.  How could I stay grumpy with this bunch? I smiled at them. Mark handed me a box. I opened it was a beautiful gold ring with my birthstone and a necklace to match. "Thanks daddy." I said giving him a hug. I seen Chris and Scott give each other a what's up look. Then they just shrugged and smiled. Chris handed me a present. It was a bunch of new CD's I wanted and a shirt that said Jericho's #1 Girl. I laughed and pulled on the shirt and hugged him. "I love it." I said. Scott handed me a box. I opened it not sure what Scott would have got me. "Oh Scott it's Beautiful." I said. It was a gold necklace with my name spelled in gold letters and each letter had a small diamond on it. I had Scott put it on me. I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you Scott." I said. "You're a special girl Hailey. Don't forget it." He said. "Okay let's go eat this cake and get packed guys we got an early flight." Chris said. "Yes. Cake for breakfast I said. They all three started laughing.

                                                          Mark and I headed out the door dragging all our stuff with us. Mark set the bags down to shut the door. He turned around. "Okay honey you ready got everything?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a spontaneous hug. I was so happy this morning. "I love you Daddy." I said. "I love you too baby." Mark said.  I looked up and seen Vince watching us with an odd look on his face. He walked over to me. "Happy Birthday Hailey." He said. I hadn't seen Vince in over 8 months. I figured he thought I would cuss him out or something. But I was playing it cool from now on just the way Scott had taught me. "Thank you Vince." I said. He looked like he was shocked. Mark picked up our bags. "Come on Hailey." He said. "Okay Daddy." I said and turned and walked off leaving Vince standing there.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                       It took a whole year for the adoption process to go through. I know it was just a piece of paper and it shouldn't really matter but I wanted my name to be the same as Mark's I wanted to be his kid and put my crappy family behind me. It was about a week before it would be official and we would go for Mark to sign the final papers that Stephanie started in on me again. She had left me alone for almost two years now. Not even speaking to me. Her and Triple ass had been broken up for a while. That seemed to change her nasty mood to overdrive nasty and she turned it on me again. I was walking down the hallway to bring Scott some script changes when she popped out of no where. "Well well well. I heard Mark is going to adopt you. That's kind of dumb. You don't look nothing like him. Nobody will ever believe you're his kid." Stephanie said. "Yea well no body will ever believe those are your boobs but that didn't stop you from getting implants did it?" I asked laughing. "You always got a smart answer you little bastard. You know what Hailey? Mark can adopt you but that aint going to change the fact you'll always be a little half breed bastard." She said. I wanted to hit her but over the last few years I had learned to control my temper somewhat. "What's wrong Stephanie are you a little ill because Paul finally found a real woman to screw instead of your sorry ass?" I said. It was well known that Paul had started cheating on Stephanie with Trish Stratus a fact which Stephanie couldn't stand to be reminded of. Stephanie was mad I could see the steam rolling off her head practically.  Stephanie hauled back and punched me right in the eye. I fell down. "At least my mother is not a slut and a whore." Stephanie said. That was it to hell with controlling my temper. Unknown to me Scott and Vince had witnessed the whole thing. They were standing in the hallway. I guess they came out when they heard us yelling. They had both started down the hallway when Stephanie hit me but they wasn't fast enough. "Fuck this shit!" I said I jumped on her like a wildcat and pulled out a hunk of her hair. I was determined to hurt her. She wasn't exactly no slouch when it came to fighting and she was a good bit bigger than me. She managed to punch me again and I had several scratches from her long nails. I busted her pretty little face up good though. By this time Vince had grabbed her and Scott had grabbed me. Vince finally managed to pull her off of me. "What the hell are you doing Stephanie; just leave her the hell alone. She's just a kid." Vince said. Well that shocked me so bad I stopped struggling against Scott. Why the hell was he defending me? I could see it got to Stephanie too. "Daddy I can't believe you're taking her side. Look what she done to me." She whined. "You started it. Just leave her alone." Vince said turning and dragging her off. "But daddy." I heard her whining.  I was still so mad I couldn't see straight. Scott pulled me down to his office. I whirled on him as soon as we stepped in the door. "You can yell at me or beat me or what ever I don't give a damn. I'm not taking that fucking shit off no one!" I yelled at him.  "Mind reader now or are those suggestions?" Scott asked. "Sit down so I can clean those scratches up." He said.  I had two long ones on my arm. I sat down and Scott got some soapy water and a wash cloth and cleaned them up. He then put antibiotic ointment on them. "Your going to have quite a shiner." He said. Mark was in the next city doing an autograph signing so I was staying with Chris. "You really lost it Hailey." Scott said. "She was talking shit about my mother. I don't care what you say. I had the right to beat her ass." I said. I was shaking I was so mad. "Calm down Hailey." Scott said. He reached over and hugged me.  I wrapped my arms around him. I was so sick of the damn McMahon's I wanted them out of my life. "You know all that stuff she said is a bunch of bull Hailey. She's just jealous of you." Scott said. Scott pulled back and looked at me. "Did you notice Vince's reaction?" He asked. "Yea weird huh?" I said.  "You know Vince has been to me twice telling me what a good job your doing. He watches you out there when you're wrestling. He's a business man if nothing else. He knows you're a valuable asset. We can use this to our advantage." Scott said. I nodded in understanding. Vince was letting his guard with me that was a definite advantage to our plan. "So am I in trouble?" I asked. Scott looked at me for a minute. I seen him wavering. "Ya know I'm 12 now. I'm really too old for spankings." I said hopefully. Scott burst out laughing. "Good try." He said still laughing. I shrugged ya can't blame a girl for trying. "I wasn't planning on spanking you. Are you scared of me?" He asked looking at me. "Well yeah duh Scott." I said. "Hailey I don't mean to be so harsh sometimes. I know it seems like I'm mean sometimes. I just want you to be the best at everything you do." He said. "I know that Scott. I don't  never stay mad at ya long." I said grinning. Scott smiled back. "I'm sorry about all them special words I was throwing around earlier. Sometimes when I lose my temper my mouth gets ahead of my brain." I said. Scott nodded. "That happens to all of us sometimes." He said. "Say I heard about Chris. Him and Jess are getting married." Scott said. I frowned. That little bimbo had him snowed. I couldn't believe Chris couldn't see right through her. She couldn't stand me but she went to great lengths to hide it around Chris. "I see you don't look too happy." Scott said. I just shrugged. Scott would think I was silly if he knew I was in love with Chris. "Love can really suck sometimes Hailey." Scott said. I looked at him surprised. "Don't look so shocked. I would have to be blind not to see the way you look at him." Scott said. "I guess you think I'm a stupid little kid." I said. Scott shook his head. "Love is love Hailey no matter what your age." He said. Scott come and put his arm around me. "Don't let this get you down. Things usually happen for a reason." He said.  I nodded but my heart was really breaking. Just then Chris walked in. "Hey kid ready to go?" he asked. When he seen my face he freaked. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "The million dollar bitch attacked me." I said. "You wait till I get my hands on that bitch." He said. "Don't Chris. I took care of her. I'm not a baby I can handle my own problems." I said. Chris just looked at me. "I'm serious Chris, let it go." I said. He came over and lifted my chin to look at my eye. He kissed my eye and grinned. "There all better now." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Am I two or what?" I sad laughing. "A kiss from the king of the world can cure anything." Chris said. "You are so lame." I said. "You love me." He said putting his arm around me. I looked up at him. "Yea I do." I said quietly. Chris looked at me oddly for a minute then he smiled. "Come on kid. Let's get to the hotel and eat. I'm starving." He said. "Bye Scott." I said. "Bye Hailey." Scott said.

                                                    Scott watched them leave. Poor Chris didn't know what he was in for. When Hailey wanted something she made appoint to go after it. He imagined Hailey when she was about 18 and started laughing. Poor Chris wouldn't know what hit him.


	17. chapter 17

                                                                       Me and Chris were in his room having dinner when someone knocked at the door. Chris went to open it. Oh great it was the Bimbo. Otherwise known as Jess. She was skinny blonde (I'm sure from a bottle) and had a perfect little figure and perfect fair skin and beady blue eyes. I guess ya can tell I didn't like her. "Crissy ." she said jumping all over him. Ok gag factor why he let her call him that is beyond me. Okay so now she was trying to choke him with her tongue. God I hate her. "Excuse me there is a minor in the room!" I yelled. Chris pulled away from her and she frowned at me. "Oh do you have to baby-sit tonight?" she asked. "He's not my baby-sitter!" I yelled at her. "Hailey stop yelling." Chris said. "Fine just screw both of you!" I said running into the bathroom and slamming the door

                                                                      "Crissy I realize you like her but she's a little brat." Jess said. "Jess you just don't understand her." Chris said. "I understand she's rude." Jess snapped.  Chris sighed it was always like this when the two of them was in the same room. "Listen Mark will be back tomorrow and we can spend some time together then. Okay honey?" he said. "Well I guess it will have to be." She said. She kissed Chris. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "Okay baby." Chris said.

                                                                        I was sitting in the bathroom mad and hurt. He took that bitches side over mine. I hated her. Chris started banging on the door. "Open the door Hailey!" Chris yelled. I didn't answer I just sat there letting him stew. "Hailey get your ass out of there now!" he yelled. He banged on the door a few more minutes then it grew quite. I sat there a while but I couldn't stay in here forever. I went out and sat on the floor in front of the TV. Chris was stretched out on the bed. "You're going to have to learn to get along. I'm going to marry her you know." Chris said. "I don't like her Chris." I said. "Well dammit Hailey you aren't marrying her I am. You can at least try to get along." He said. I turned around to look at him. "Chris I…" I had begun but I couldn't finish. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him but I couldn't he would think I was stupid. I just looked down I couldn't even look at him. "I'm going to bed." I said and went to change into a t-shirt. I came back in and hopped in the other bed. Chris came over and sat on the bed. "Hailey talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked. I sat up suddenly and hugged him. "Chris don't be mad at me." I said. I couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at me. I wasn't going to let that bitch come between us. "Hailey I'm not mad honey." He said. He pushed me back some and looked at my eye. "It looks terrible does it hurt bad?" Chris asked. "Yes." I said. I looked up at him. "Kiss it and make it better." I said. Chris grinned. "Well I can't ever turn down a beautiful girl." He said and kissed me gently on my eye. "All better?" he asked. "Yea all better." I said smiling. "You're still my number one girl Hailey." He said. I did smile then. "Get some sleep kid." He said. I lay there thinking what the hell I was going to do when he married that wench. Oh hell it wont last she don't love him.

                                                                        Chris and Jeff hardy had me in the ring. Jeff was teaching me to take falls off ladders.  I was having a ball. This kind of stuff came naturally to me. Jeff watched as I did a moon Sault off the ladder. I landed perfectly on Chris. Jeff came over. "That was perfect Hailey. Great job." Jeff said. "Thanks Jeff." I said. "Little girl you got talent." I heard from behind me. I went and launched my self over the top right into Mark's arms. He caught me laughing. "I missed you daddy." I said. "I missed ya too Hailey." He said.  Then he got a look at my eye. "What in the hell happened to your eye." He asked.  I explained to him what happened with Stephanie. I saw the look in his eye. He set me down and turned to leave. "Daddy just forget it okay?' I said. "Hailey I'm not letting her get away with that." Mark said. "I'm fine and she looks worse than I do." I said. He turned around. "I'm going to talk to Vince later about this." He said. "Come on let's get some lunch." I said. Mark smiled down at me. "Okay honey" he said.

                                                                Mark and I had to fly to Connecticut to sign the final adoption papers. We were waiting out side the judge's chambers.  I was nervous as hell I don't know why it was just paperwork now. Mark had went and ripped Vince's ass about Stephanie attacking me. Vince had told him if it happened again he would suspend Stephanie. I about fell over. Vince being nice weirded me out. Finally the judge called us into his chamber. We sat down and the judge went over the paper work. Mark signed the papers. "Well you're officially Ms. Hailey Callaway now." the judge said smiling. I shook his hand. The whole moment felt surreal to me. I couldn't believe it was that simple. The judge left and Mark turned around. I wrapped my arms around him. He lifted my chin to look at me. "What ya crying for baby girl?" he asked. "Cause I love you and cause I'm so happy." I said. Mark smiled and picked me up. "You're my girl now and forever Hailey Callaway." He said. Yea this was definitely one of those moments in your life you never forget. At that moment I felt like I had everything and the world was perfect and for a little while it was.


	18. chapter 18

The next year of my life brought big changes. I had to get through Chris's wedding which was hell for me. But I went plastered on a smile for Chris's sake. I could see right through Jess unfortunately Chris couldn't. After the marriage she decided she didn't want to travel anymore and moved into one of Chris's houses. The beachfront house in Florida. Hell you wouldn't even know Chris was married. You never saw the bitch. So Chris was flying back and forth every time he got a couple of days off to see her. In 6 months time she had him so frazzled he didn't know if he was coming or going. I was only 13 but Chris confided in me like I was an adult. We became close friends. I realized he needed someone to talk to. His marriage was going no where and she was wearing him down emotionally. I really wanted to get a hold of her and beat her ass. But I knew that wouldn't help anyone. By this time Vince had offered me a real job when I turned 14. I was a computer whiz and he wanted me working in tech. But me and Scott talked about it. Scott thought it best I go on to college when I turned 14 and get my business degree. I was to take two years which is all I needed since I had been doing classes over the computer. Then I was to go to Al Snow's wrestling School for a year of training in Ohio. I really didn't want to be away from Mark for 3 years but I usually followed Scott's advice and this time was no different. Mark promised when I left he would visit me at school and see me often. But I knew it wouldn't be the same.

I was sitting in Mark's locker room surfing. I looked over at the guys wondering what they were pow wowing about in the corner. I shook my head they could be so weird.

"Mark she's your kid. You should talk to her." Scott said. "Why don't I have Jess talk to her?" Chris said. "No offence Chris. But you no she cant stand Jess. I don't think that would go over so good." Mark said. "Well I can't talk to her about this." Chris said. Scott sighed. "Okay were all a bunch of chickens. We'll all talk to her." Scott said. They nodded in agreement. "Hailey come over here for a minute. We want to talk to you." Mark said.

Okay something was defiantly up. I walked over and sat between Scott and Mark on the couch and Chris was sitting in a chair in front of me. "What's up guys?" I asked. "Well Hailey we all three noticed that you are starting to…." Mark started. "Grow up." Scott finished. "Uhh yea kids tend to do that." I said. What the hell was wrong with them? "What were trying to say Hailey is that you're becoming a…. uhh Woman." Chris said. Oh My God I get it now these three were going to talk to me about the birds and the bee's and oh geezz this was going to be funny. "Uhh yeaHailey I'm sure you noticed your uhh changing." Mark said looking really red in the face. I really couldn't say nothing this was just too weird. "Hailey pretty soon you'll probably start to have periods." Scott said. No this is not happening. You haven't lived till you have these three guys explain ovulation, sex, and menstruation to you. I sat there and listened but didn't say much. I guess I probably learned something. Actually they were pretty cute trying to explain everything to me. When they got through they asked me if I had any questions. I said no went back and got on my computer. They were good guys but I wish they had just bought me a book or something.

"That went pretty well." Scott said. "It wasn't so bad." Chris said. "Speak for yourself." Mark said. "Well I think we did all right. I mean she didn't run screaming from the room or anything." Scott said. "She looked like she wanted to." Mark said.

It wasn't to long after that I did become a woman so to speak. It was actually good they had talked to me or I wouldn't have had a clue about some stuff. But I managed to pass that phase in my life with no major problems.

About 2 months after this Chris came to me and told me Jess was divorcing him. "Why Chris?" I asked. I could see he was upset. He acted like he didn't want to tell me. "Come on Chris talk to me." I said. "I caught her in bed with another guy. She said she loves him and wants a divorce." Chris said with tears in his eyes. I hugged him. "I'm sorry Chris." I said and I was. I hated seeing him hurt. He had actually loved that bitch. I stayed with Chris a long time that afternoon just letting him talk. It seemed to help him some. I found out she was staying in the hotel. She had come to deliver the news in person. I told Chris I would be back later and went to have a little talk with her.


	19. chapter 19

I knocked on the bitch's door and waited. Jess opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked. I hauled back and punched her right in the face. She fell back in the floor holding her eye. "You sorry bitch. How could you do that to Chris? You don't deserve him." I said. Jess stood up. "You little brat. I'm going to tell Mark what you did." She said. "I don't give a damn." I said and punched her again "There now you'll really have something to tell him." I said and turned around and left.

I went down to the to the hotel restaurant and got me something to eat. While I was eating Scott came in. He came over. "Mark's looking for you and he's not happy." Scott said. "I guess Jess told him what I did." I said. "Yes she did." Scott said. "Why did you do it?" Scott said. "I wasn't about to air Chris's dirty laundry. I knew he hadn't told anyone but me about finding Jess with another guy. The last thing he needed was for that to get out. "I had my reasons." I said. Scott just looked at me. "I don't think that answer is going to go over real well with Mark." Scott said. I knew it wasn't but I wasn't about to break a confidence. I got up. I guess I better go up to the room." I said. "Yea that's probably a good idea." Scott said.

I walked into the hotel room. Mark was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Want to tell me what the hell you gave Jess two black eyes for?" Mark asked. "I had my reasons daddy." I said. "That's not good enough Hailey. I realize you have a crush on Chris but he's married. You can't just go around beating up his wife cause your jealous." He said. "I mean hell Hailey you just knocked on her door and punched her for no reason. Now if you have a reason you better start telling me and fast." Mark said. I just hung my head, even if I told him I didn't think it would do no good. I attacked her and I knew Mark wouldn't think why I did was a good reason. I knew I would probably get in trouble when I did it. Hell it was worth it. I had wanted to punch her for a while. "Okay Hailey get in your room." Mark said. I knew I was going to get it. But then I knew that when I punched her. See the thing about Mark was he wasn't big on whipping me. To him that was for major fuck ups. So very rarely had he ever hit me. On the rare occasions he did it wasn't no joke. I really wanted to beg for mercy or something but figured it wouldn't do me no good. I sat on my bed waiting for him. He was also good at making you wait till he had you dreading it so much that was as bad as the punishment itself. Mark came in and I wasn't wrong he had me kicking and crying in a few minutes flat. But he didn't stop, crying didn't cut nothing with him. I guess he figured I was putting on a show to get him to stop. When he got done he set me on the bed. "I hope you learned your lesson Hailey. I won't put up with ya punching people for no reason." He said. Mark got up and left and I flopped over and cried. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

There was a knock at the door and Mark got up to see who it was. "Hey Mark is Hailey here?" Chris said. "Yea come on in. Listen I know what she did and I already took care of it." Mark said. Chris knew what Hailey did. Jess had come by ranting and raving. He was worried about Hailey because Jess had told him she told Mark what Hailey had done. "You didn't spank her did you?" Chris asked. "Yea I did. She can't go around hitting people for no reason." Mark said. Mark was surprised at Chris's attitude. After all Jess was his wife. "Mark I wish you hadn't done that. Did Hailey tell you why she done it?" Chris asked. "No she didn't have an explanation which is the main reason she got her butt busted." Mark said. "I need to see her." Chris said. Mark was confused by Chris's attitude. Mark walked over and opened Hailey's door. Chris walked in and seen her crying on her bed.

I was laying there still bawling. "Hailey honey come here." I heard Chris say. I turned over and he pulled me in his arms. "Are you made at me?" I asked. "No baby. I'm not mad at you." He said holding me. Chris looked over at Mark who was looking confused. "Leave us alone for a while." Chris said. Mark shut the door. "Hailey I wish you hadn't done that. I know why you did, but I can take care of myself, you just got yourself into trouble." Chris said. "It was worth it." I said. "Was it now?" Chris asked pushing my hair out of my face. "Yes nobody messes with you while I'm around. I said. Chris did smile then. "Hailey what in the world am I going to do with you?" he asked. "You should have told Mark why you did it." He said. I shook my head. "I wouldn't tell something you told me in confidence." I said. "Hailey you're a special girl, you know that?" Chris asked. He kissed me on the cheek. " I love you Chris." I said. "I love you too kid." He said. "I got to tell you something Hailey. I talked to Vince. I'm going to wrestle in Japan for a couple of years." He said. "No Chris. " I said. "Hold on Hailey. I'm not leaving for 6 months about the same time you're leaving for college." He said. "But I won't be able to see you at al." I said. "I'll call you and write. Your going to be so busy with school time will fly. I'll be back before you know it." He said. I hugged him to me. "Hey by the time we both get back you'll be wrestling. Maybe I'll let you be my partner." He said smiling. "Now dry up those tears you know I can't stand for my number one girl to cry." He said. "I just have to get away for awhile Hailey. "I understand." I said and I really did. "You better call me a lot." I said. "I will I promise and it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow." Chris said. Me and Chris sit and talked for a long time. "I got to go." He said finally. I gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He gave me a kiss and left.

Chris came out of Hailey's room. "Care to tell me what's going on?" Mark asked. "No. But I will tell you this. Hailey is a great kid. Were lucky to have her." Chris said and left.

Mark came in and sat on my bed. "I have the feeling I'm missing something here." He said to me. I didn't say anything. "Mad at me?" he asked. "No." I said and I really wasn't. I knew what I was doing when I punched her. He did what he had to do. I reached up and hugged him. "Hailey you're a strange child." Mark said holding her close. "Yea and you're just now figuring that out?" I asked. Mark just shook his head.


	20. chapter 20

                                                                         Chris and I were walking down the hallway to his room talking about how my ring skills were going. We had just come back from the gym.  I looked up and seen Jess standing outside his door. "Well well if it isn't the little brat." She said. "Don't start with her Jess." Chris said. "Hey bitch you look real good with them two black eyes." I said laughing. " I know Mark beat your ass looks like you still didn't learn your lesson." She said looking really pissed. "It was worth it to punch you in the face bitch." I said. "Hailey go to your room." Chris said. "No. I'm staying right here." I said. "Hailey." Chris said in a warning tone. "Be a good girl and run along." Jess said in a smart ass tone. "Screw you." I said. "Chris I got divorce proceedings started. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon." She said. Chris looked crushed. "You know bitch you don't deserve some one like Chris. You are a selfish slut. You're doing him a favor." I said. Jess laughed. "Yes Hailey dear now the way is clear for you isn't it. Does dear old Chris know how you feel about him? He always was kind of dense. Does he know a 13 year old kid is in love with him? Huh? Did you tell him that? Do you actually think he would ever want you? He likes his women blue eyed and blonde hair like him. Sorry dear you're just a little dark for his taste. Even if he is single when you get older do you think he would ever want you? I don't think so. You're just some little bastard he feels sorry for." Jess said. I hate to admit the words hurt and I couldn't look at Chris cause now he knew how I felt. I stood there trembling in humiliation. "Jess shut the hell up and get the fuck away from me." Chris said. She laughed and walked off.  I couldn't even look at Chris. "Hailey…" He started. But I couldn't face him. I turn and ran off to go back to my room.

                                                            I went in my room and slammed the door. God Chris must think I'm a total loser. How could I ever face him again? Mark walked in. "What's wrong Hailey?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. He sat down on my bed. "Ya can talk to me about anything Hailey." He said. "Daddy I just can't talk about this now." I said. There's no way I could deal with telling anyone else what had happened. It was bad enough just thinking about it. I couldn't talk about it. "Okay baby." He said. "If ya want to talk later let me know." He said and got up and left. I put on my Cd headphones and decided to just vibe for awhile to clear my head.

                                                             Chris went back to his room. He didn't even know how to begin to deal with this. Hailey's reaction told him that Jess's words were true. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew anything he said now would probably make her feel worse. He needed to talk to someone. He got up and left to go find Scott.

                                                                  Chris found Scott in the gym working out. "Hey Scott. I need to talk to you." Chris said. Scott grabbed a bottle of water and came and sat down. "What's up?" he asked. Chris told him what had happened with Jess and Hailey. "I mean usually Hailey would hit her or said something smart back. But she turned pale and was shaking like a leaf and she turned and ran off." Chris said. "You know her as good as anyone. Does she …I mean...Oh hell." Chris said.  "You want to know if she's in love with you? In her mind yes. Is it real? Yes." Scott said.  "Oh damn." Chris said. "What the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Chris asked. "Do you love her? Is she your friend?" Scott asked. "Well yea I do love her. You know that. And she's been a good friend to me. She's a great kid." Chris said. "Well go tell her that. If you keep avoiding her you're going to lose a friend. She will keep avoiding you because she's embarrassed. She's afraid of what you think" Scott said. "What about the way she feels about me?" Chris asked. "Good lord she's 13 Chris. Love to her is holding hands. What are you so scared of? She's not thinking in adult terms right now. Now you might have some worries when she's 18. Hell you might give her some worries when she's 18." Scott said grinning. Chris just looked at him. "Get your ass out of here and go talk to her." Scott said. Chris got up hopefully when he seen her he would have the right words to say.

                                                                   Mark called me out of my room. "Honey I had dinner plans tonight. You had said you were going to eat with Chris." Mark said. I frowned. "Who you having dinner with?" I asked. "Doc." He said. "Doc?" I was surprised. Doc was Anna Reeves. She was the behind the scenes Doctor for WWE. She had been working here about a year. Everybody called her Doc. She had treated me several time for cuts and bumps and sprains. She was really nice everyone liked her. She was young and had black long hair and hazel eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous. All the single guys were after her. I had a really bad feeling about this. "You want to come with us?" Mark asked. "Uhh no. So what's up you two dating?" I asked. Mark sighed. I could see he really didn't want to get into this. I didn't really need this tonight. I wish I hadn't asked now. "Come here and sit down for a minute Hailey." Mark said. I went over and sat beside him. "Me and Doc have been out a couple of times. I really like her. We been friends every since she came here, we just sort of hit it off." He said. I really liked Doc she had always been nice to me but inside I was in a turmoil. Feelings hit me like a ton of bricks. I was jealous, mad and angry. I had only had my dad for a short time I wasn't ready to share him. On the outside I remained calm. I didn't want to upset Mark. I mean hell he deserved to be happy. "Hailey I'm in love with her." Mark said. The words hit me hard. He was telling me this to get me ready to prepare me. I knew Mark he was going to marry this woman. I wanted to scream but I just sat there. She was taking my dad away from me. I knew I was being silly I tried to tell myself that but that's how I felt. "Hailey are you okay?" Mark asked. I looked at him. I could see he wanted me to be fine with this. "Uhh yea I'm fine, just surprised." I said. "I mean you like Doc right?" he asked. I did like Doc but that wasn't the point right now. It could have been any woman it didn't matter. I felt like he was going to start a new life and forget all about me. "Yea I like Doc." I said quietly. There was a knock at the door. Mark went over and answered it. It was Chris and Doc standing there. Oh yeah this is turning into a real shitty day I thought.


	21. chapter 21

I stood there staring at the two of them. I couldn't deal with this shit right now. All I wanted to do was crawl in a whole.

"Hi Hailey." Doc said.

I could tell she was nervous which was funny. We knew each other and got along real good but this whole in love thing was putting a shadow on that.

"Hi Doc." I managed to mutter.

"Hailey we'll be back about 11:00PM." Mark said. 

He came over and gave me a kiss.  "We'll talk tonight ." he said to me.

"Great I can't wait." I said. I don't guess he liked my sarcastic tone.

"You got something to say now?" Mark asked giving me a hard look.

"No daddy." I said. I didn't want to fight with him. I was just upset and it was putting me on edge. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I love ya baby." He said. 

"I love you to daddy." I said. 

"Chris take care of my baby." Mark said as him and doc left. 

"I will." Chris said as he closed the door behind them.

"So you want to go out or get room service?" Chris asked. 

"Not hungry. I muttered staring at the floor so I wouldn't have to look at him. I was feeling like a real idiot. He probably thought I was stupid or something.

"Hailey you got 5 seconds to get your ass over here and talk to me." Chris snapped.

I was startled Chris never raised his voice or got mad at me. He must really be pissed I thought. I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him. He lifted my chin and looked at me. I didn't want to meet his eyes but he didn't give me any choice. I felt flushed and knew I was red in the face.

"Hailey I love you kid." He said kissing me on my cheek.

"How can you love me? I'm an idiot. How can you even want to be around me?" I asked.

"Why are you an idiot? Because you love me. You're a wonderful girl Hailey. And you're beautiful and smart and funny." Chris said.

"But I like you. I mean don't you think that's stupid or something?" I asked. 

"Hey you got good taste. I'm not surprised you fell under my considerable charm." He said grinning.

I lost it then and fell back laughing. "You and your ego." I said rolling my eyes. I realized that he cared about me no matter what and I loved him even more for making me feel okay about what happened. Hw smiled down at me and pulled me up.

"Remember Hailey, we're friends no matter what. That will never change." Chris said.

I looked at him with a smile. "Can I have a kiss?" I said. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"When do I get a real kiss?" I said. I thought maybe that might make him mad but it didn't. He just grinned at me.

"When your 18. I'll give you a real kiss." He said.

I suddenly turned serious. I will be waiting on my birthday. You'll be the first man I ever kiss." I said.

Chris looked at me. "I'm sure you'll kiss lots of boys before you ever kiss me. Pretty girl like you will have them chasing you all over the place." Chris said.

"I don't want any boys, just you." I said.  I knew everybody thought I was being silly but I would wait for Chris forever.

"We'll see." He said. "In the meantime let's go eat. I'm starving.

"So what's up with Doc and Mark?" Chris asked as we ate. WE had decided to go out to a steakhouse.

"I don't know. It news to me too." I said unhappily.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"In a couple months I'll be gone. He'll start a new life and forget all about me." I said feeling sorry for myself.

"Hailey stop the pity party. That's bullshit. You know Mark loves you and he would never forget about you." Chris said. I just looked at him. His tone was sharp. "Just be honest with yourself. You don't want to share him with anyone." Chris said.

"Why are you acting like this Chris?  I just don't want to lose my dad." I said hurt at his tone.

"Hailey come on think about it. Do you truly think Mark is going to send you off somewhere and forget all about you? He loves you. You know that. Do you think that little of him?" Chris asked.

I guess I had needed a swift kick in the ass and Chris provided it.

"No. I guess your right. It's just weird knowing he loves her. He will probably marry her. What if she don't want me around?" I asked.

"Mark wouldn't put up with someone that tried to come between you and him. I wouldn't worry about it." He said.

Chris took my hand. "It will be okay Hailey. I promise." He said. 

I looked up a Chris and believed him. I guess I would believe anything he told me. 

"Now no more frowns or tears today. Things are going to work out. They always do. Huh?" He said.

"Okay." I said smiling up at him. He was right Mark was my dad. He wasn't going to dump me. Mark had promise me that a long time ago when I had ran away and Mark never broke a promise.


	22. chapter 22

   Me and Chris were setting the floor playing on the playstation when Mark came in. I of course was beating the hell out of Chris at wrestling.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Mark asked setting down on the couch. 

"Yea. Did you?" I asked.

"Sure I did." He said.

I turned back to the TV concentrating on the game. I beat Chris again.

"Well kid I got to go. Remember what I said." Chris said. 

"I guess he was referring to our talk about Mark. I nodded at him and he bent down and gave me a hug. Chris left and I kept myself busy wrapping up the controls and putting up the games. I could feel Mark watching me. I guess he was waiting for me to blow my lid or something. I got up and went to my room to shower and I put on my Red Devil T-shirt that Mark had gave me. I got in the bed and picked up my grumpy bear that Mark had bought for me years ago. I remembered him getting for me. I still slept with him every night. Mark came in and sat down on the bed.

"Still sleeping with grumpy bear?"  He asked smiling.

 "Yea, he's like family ya know?" I said laughing.

Mark reached over to push my hair out of my face.

"Baby I want to know how ya really feel about me and Doc going out." He said.

I sighed I really didn't want to talk about this. But me and Mark had this agreement about complete honesty between us. We both always kept the agreement and I wasn't about to start by breaking it.

"I feel a little weird about it. I mean I like Doc. But I think I'm…Jealous."  I finally said.

I was feeling a little ashamed of my self. Mark had always been so good to me. I had no right to give him a hard time over this.

"Hailey you don't need to be jealous. I love you. You're my kid. Can't nobody take away our relationship. You'll always be my baby girl." Mark said. 

Mark reached over and set me in his lap.

"You aint to big to set in my lap yet are ya?" He asked teasing me.

" No daddy." I said hugging him.

"Daddy? I'll be gone 3 years to college and wrestling school. You're not going to forget about me are you?" I asked.

I guess all my old fears hadn't gone away they were just hiding deep inside me. My worst fear was to lose Mark. Mark was my life line, my savoir, My daddy. I didn't know what I would do with out him.

"Hailey I would never forget about you. I think you know that." He said lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Yea I guess I do. But it was nice hearing it." I said.

I laid my head on Mark's shoulder. Life was changing so fast and it seemed time was passing in the blink of an eye. I just wanted to stay his little girl for a while longer. But you can't stop growing up just cause you want to.

"I know things are happening so fast Hailey. Sometimes ya just got to roll with the punches. That's what life is all about really learning to adapt to all the changes that take place. But no matter what Hailey, no matter how big you are or how grown ya are. You got a home with me." Mark said.

 Mark took my hand in his. "Me and you together. That's home." He said.

"Are we straight?" Mark asked kissing my forehead.

"Yea we straight." I said hugging him.

"Good now get you self to bed. We got an early flight tomorrow." He said laying me back on the bed.

"Night daddy." I said

"Goodnight babygirl." He said.

I watched him close the door thinking soon we wouldn't have many more of our bedtime talks. In just a couple of months I was going to have to leave behind my childhood way too soon. But then my goal came back to mind. I had put it out of my mind for a while. I imagined the look on Vince and Linda's face when I took over there company. I smiled. Yea change can be good and I was going to work my ass off to get what I wanted.


	23. chapter 23

I watched Chris check in at the desk. I was determined I was not going to cry like a big baby. Mark was waiting for me out front. He had already told Chris by. Chris came over and put his arm around me.

"Come on I have to go check my baggage." Chris said.

We walked over and I waited while he checked his luggage. The whole time I wanted to grab him and beg him not to go. But I knew he needed this time away. This whole thing with Jess had took its toll on him.

"So you going to walk me to the gate kid?" he asked walking back over to me.

"Yea of course." I said grabbing his hand.

He smiled at me and we walked over to his gate. We stopped and Chris pulled me in his arms in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. Chris stroked my hair as I lay against him.

"This is harder than I thought kid." Chris said.

He cradled my head and raised it up so  I was looking at him.

"Hey I thought we agreed no tears." Chris said using his thumbs to wipe my tears away.

"Yea well I lied." I said.

"Hailey time will fly and I will be back before you know it. You'll be back from school. We will overwhelm WWE with our awesomeness." Chris said grinning.

"I know. I'm losing my best friend though." I said looking at him.

"No your not. I'll call all the time. I promise. I'm still your best friend no matter where I'm at. No stop crying before you make me cry. It wouldn't do for people to see The Great Jericho crying like a girl, now would it?" He said smiling.

"Okay" I said wiping my eyes and smiling at him.

"That's better. Now I got one more present for you." He said reaching in his pocket.

"My birthday was two days ago. You already got me that awesome laptop for school." I said.

"Yea well I got you something else. So sue me." He said smiling and handing me a small box.

I took it and opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful ring. It was gold with a Celtic design and had two small diamonds set on the band. I turned it over looking at it. It had an inscription on the back. 'Best Friends for eternity…Chris.'

"Chris it's beautiful. I love it." I said throwing my arms around his neck. 

Chris picked me up and kissed me on the cheek. He set me back down and slipped the ring on my finger. I grabbed his hand and held on to it not wanting to let go.

"Hailey if you ever need me all you have to do is call me. I'll come running. You understand?" He asked.

"Yea. I understand. Same goes for you too." I said.

Chris nodded. "Bye kid. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and hugged him and then stepped back.

"I'll see you." He said and turned and walked away.

I watched him until I couldn't see him no more then I turned and made my way out to where Mark was waiting. Mark put his arm around me and we headed to his truck. We got in and he started it up.

 "You okay Baby?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm okay." I said. And I was. I was going to miss Chris but I knew he would be back. And I wasn't going to be a kid no more and I was going to go after him full force. I smiled at the thought.

"What you grinning about Hailey?" Mark asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Keeping secrets from your old dad, huh?" he asked smiling.

"No daddy. I was just thinking about when me and Chris both get back. That's all." I said.

"Hhmm. Well I'll do the same to him that I would do to anyone that messes with my baby. I'll take his ass on the last ride." Mark said.

I started laughing. "Daddy I'm not going to be a little girl forever." I said.

"You're going to be my little girl forever." He said looking at me.

I scooted over next to him and leaned against him. He put his arm around me.

"Of course I will." I said smiling.

I was set to leave tomorrow which was really going to be hard. I was going to be going to Brown university in Rhode Island to finish up my degree. There was a knock at the hotel room door and Mark went and answered it. It was Vince.

"What can I do for you Vince?" Mark asked.

"I was wondering if I can talk to Hailey?" Vince asked.

I just stared at him. What the hell did he want? True Vince had been almost nice to me for the last couple of years but it was too little too late. I didn't need him no more. Mark looked at me. He was leaving it up to me. I nodded. 

"I'll be back in a few." Mark said leaving us a lone.

"Hailey I know your leaving tomorrow. I just wanted to say bye and give you something. I'm really proud of how good you've done here. I know your going to be an asset to this company when you come back." Vince said.

I went over and sat on the couch and he sat beside me. He handed me an envelope. I opened it. It was 10 more shares of WWE stock. I wanted to get up and do a happy dance but I played it cool. I was even closer to having the controlling interest in WWE. Wait until I told Scott.

"Thank you Vince." Was all I said.

"Hailey I know I didn't treat you right. I feel like I owe you something more than the other kids." He said.

"You're wrong Vince you don't owe me nothing. The best thing you ever did was sign me over to Mark. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. If you never did anything good for me you did that. He's the best daddy in the world." I said.

Vince looked down at the floor. If he felt bad well too bad. He made me feel bad plenty of times.  Vince got up and headed to the door.

"Hailey I know you'll do well in school. I wish you all the best." He said as he opened the door.

"Thanks." I said and he left.

Yes things were working out great. My goal was in sight. I was pretty full of myself at that moment. I just knew as Chris would say I was going to be king of the world.

I knocked on Scott's door. I couldn't wait to tell him about the stock. Scott opened the door and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." He said stepping back so I could come in.

 I grabbed him and hugged him. He hugged me back. And then pulled me over to set down next too him.

"Okay what you so happy about." Scott asked.

"This." I said and handed him the stock Vince had gave me. 

He looked it over a smile coming over his face.

"This is like taking candy from a baby. I see the old man is letting his guilt rule his good sense." Scott said.

"Yea his dumb mistake is going to cost him. I'm so close Scott I can taste it." I said.

"Well you're going to have to be 18 before you taste it. You have to be 18 before you do anything legally." Scott said.

"I know. But it's going to happen." I said. 

I was feeling unstoppable. I felt like my plans were falling perfectly into place.

"Don't get to cocky Hailey. You have to be careful. We got 4 years before you can make a move. Just get your education and work on your wrestling." Scott said.

"Scott I owe all this to you. Without you I couldn't pull this off." I said.

I loved Scott to death. He was the one that keep me in line all these years working toward my goal never accepting second best from me. Damn I was going to miss him.

"Hey what happened to that happy face you was wearing just a second ago?" Scott asked clipping me gently on the chin.

"I'm just going to miss you so bad." I said looking down.

Scott pulled me next to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too kid. Hey you'll probably be happy to be out from under me. You know what a taskmaster I am." He said grinning.

"No I won't be happy Scott. I wish I could stay here with you and Mark." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know kid but it's for the best. I wish you could stay here to. But this is what you need. You know I don't say it much kid it's just my way, but I love you like you're my own kid. I couldn't be any prouder if you were mine." Scott said.

I reached up and kissed him. I knew Scott cared about me. He just wasn't the kind of person who got all mushy about stuff.

"I guess you'll be back in 6 months for Mark's wedding?" he asked.

"Yea. I'll be here." I said.

"You okay with all that?" he asked looking at me.

I shrugged. "Yes she makes Mark happy. She's a nice person and he really loves her. I really have nothing to object too." I said.

"You know your really growing up Hailey. A couple of years ago you would have been throwing a temper tantrum over this." He said.

"I love daddy. I want him to be happy." I said.

"I'm real proud of you kid. You're a good person, but then I always knew that. You just tried real hard to hide it for a while." He said grinning.

I started laughing. "Yea well you was real determined to bring out that good person. I've had a sore ass enough times to prove it. That's one thing I won't miss. Now that I'm grown up you can do that shit no more." I said.

Scott raised his brow at me and gave me a look.

"Think again little girl. You aren't grown yet. I'll put you over my knee in a heartbeat if I think you need it. And by the way watch your mouth." Scott said.

I sighed. It was worth a try I thought. 

I looked up at him and grinned.

"You're a mess Hailey." He said smiling. "But you're my mess and I love you." He said.

I sat there wrapped in his arms. Tomorrow was the start of a whole new life for me at least for a while. I just hoped I was up to it.     

.


	24. chapter 24

"Now remember Hailey. I will call you every night. It will be just like you're with me." Mark said.

I hugged Mark tight. We both knew better than that. But I didn't say anything. We had to deal the best way we could.

"I love you baby girl." Mark said kissing me one last time.

"I love you too daddy." I said and then I let go of him.

Scott put his arms around me.

"Remember everything I taught you kid. You're a winner ya know." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you Scott." I said.

"Love you to Kiddo." Scott said.

I got on the plane without looking back. I didn't cry either. I was determined I was going to come out of this a winner.

MY first few months at School were hell. A 14 year old living and going to college is a little weird at best. Of course all the assholes picked on me cause I was so young but there are assholes everywhere. I ignored them and along the way made a few friends I could hang out with. Just like daddy promised he called me every night and we still had our bedtime talked only over the phone. He would fly up once a month and spend a few days with me which was great sometimes he would bring Scott with him. On the whole school turned out to be not so bad. The only major trouble I got into was when I had been there about 3 months. I went to this party with a couple of people I knew. I got wasted decided since I was on my own I could do what I wanted to. Well most the people there was under drinking age and it was on campus so we got busted. Of course everyone's parents got called but I wasn't that worried. Mark was god knows where on the road and I figured he would just call and bitch me out. Imagine my surprise when I walked in my room the next day and Mark and Scott were both sitting there. 

"Hailey Callaway just what in the hell were you thinking?" Mark yelled at me.

"Daddy I'm sorry it won't happen again. I just screwed up." I said.

Mark ranted and raved for a while but Scott just set there. I knew I was going to get it from one of them but I hadn't figured out who yet.

"Are you both here to beat me or what?" I finally said.

Mark stopped in his tracks.

"Hailey I aint never beat ya and you know that. If you're askin if I'm going to spank ya the answer is yes." Mark said.

Scott got up and left the room.

I decided not to try to talk my way out of it that would just make it worse. Let me tell you layin over my daddy's lap that day I found religion, made promises to never drink again as long as I lived, hell I promised I'd never do one bad thing in my life again. Hell he didn't use nothing but his hand. I guess he wanted to impress on me what to expect if I pulled this shit again. Well he impressed it on me alright. After that I wouldn't touch a drink for anything and I stayed away from people who drank. After he let me up. I sat there and cried awhile. He came back and sat down next to me.

"Hailey you drinking scares me to death you around a bunch of older boys lots of bad things could have happened to you." Mark said.

"I know and I really am sorry. I won't do it again." I said. 

He pulled me in his arms and hugged me. I guess the fact he flew up to Rhode Island just to beat my ass made an impression on me. He wasn't going to forget about me or dump me. He still loved me but it also meant I would have to keep my ass in line.

Scott came back later and we went out to dinner they stayed a couple of days. I got endless lectures which I put up with happily just glad to have them around. Of course Chris called me and bitched me out. That's the way it works with the three of them when I screw up it's like the Hailey misbehavior hotline everybody knows. I gave him the same promises I gave Mark and Scott no more drinking.

I took off from School and went to Mark and Doc's wedding. I'll give Mark credit he gave me enough time to get used to it. By the time the wedding rolled around I was used to the idea and me and Doc had actually became friends. I wasn't used to having a woman in my life but Doc didn't push.  After a while I realized it was okay to have a female to talk to about stuff. I could talk to her about the way I felt about Chris and she didn't give me that 'oh how cute you have a crush speech' I got from Mark all the time. I had never seen Mark as happy as on his wedding day it was obvious the two of them were very much in love. After the wedding Mark came up to me.

"Baby girl thank you for being so supportive. It means the world to me." He said giving me a kiss.

"You know I want you to be happy daddy." I said hugging him.

And he was. The one thing I can say about Doc she loved Mark. She lived for him. She doted on him like a mother hen and he ate it up. They say your last love is your best love and that certainly proved true for them two.

All in all things were going well I adapted to college and did well just as Scott had predicted. I missed Chris like crazy but they say you can get used to anything. I was getting used to my new life at college, having a stepmother, and living with out the people I loved around me everyday.


	25. chapter 25

The day of my graduation from college was great but it was also terrible. Mark, Doc and Scott was here to see me graduate. I was expecting Chris. His two year stint in Japan was up. I was so excited about seeing him again. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey kid." Chris said.

"Chris where are you?" I asked.

"Hailey I have decided to stay for another year. Things are going good and I want to hang in for a while longer." Chris said.

I was stunned and hurt and shocked. I was angry at Chris at this moment. How could he do this to me.

"Chris I can't believe your doing this shit. You promised me you would be back for my graduation. This really sucks." I said.

"Just hold on Hailey don't catch a attitude with me. I'm doing what I think is best for my career you should understand that." Chris said. 

"Yea I understand your being selfish." I said and hung up on him.

 I went into the auditorium where I seen my dad. I went and threw my arms around him and started crying.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" he asked.

"Chris aint coming home for another year. He decided to stay in Japan. He's such a jerk." I said

"Hailey I'm sorry baby. But don't be to hard on Chris he is making a career decision. By the time he gets back you'll be all over this little crush." Mark said.

I backed away from my dad. I was so sick of hearing about how all I had was a crush on Chris like my feeling weren't real.

"Gee thanks daddy for understanding how I feel. Ya know I'm 16 not 6. Did I tell you had a crush on Doc when you said ya loved her?" I asked.

"Hailey don't get smart. Your still a child you don't know how ya feel." Mark said.

"Daddy that is possibly the dumbest thing you have ever said." I said.

"Hailey." He said in that warning tone of his.

"No I'm serious. Because I'm 16 I don't know how I feel? That sounds really dumb and if you think about it long enough I bet you realize how dumb it sounds." I said.

"Hailey me and you are going to have a little talk after while." Mark said.

"Okay fine. What are ya going to spank me cause I have a different opinion than you. That's real fair daddy. I said and stomped off.

"Mark I Think your wrong." Doc said coming up beside Mark.

Mark sighed. He didn't know what to say to make Hailey feel better and he had really screwed up that whole conversation.

"Mark her feelings are real. You telling her there not is just going to come between you two." Doc said.

"So what was I supposed to say to her?" Mark asked.

"She came to her dad because she needed a shoulder to cry on. That's all you had to do is let her cry and hold her." Doc said.

"I really messed that up didn't I?" mark asked.

"I don't think its anything that can't be fixed." Doc said smiling.

After graduation Mark and Scott were driving me to Ohio to Al Snow's wrestling School. Doc was heading back to the WWE she had to get back to work. I was taking a walk through the school garden before we left. I needed to clear my head. I really hadn't talked to daddy yet and felt bad about the whole incident. I hated fighting with him. 

"Hey Kid." Scott said from behind me. I turned around and he put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry you're upset about Chris." He said.

"Thanks Scott." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

Scott took my hand and led me over to a bench. He pulled me down to set beside him.

"You know Mark loves you. He just doesn't like seeing you hurt. He is going to realize you're growing up. It's just going to take some time." Scott said.

"I know. I'm not mad no more. I'm going to go talk to him in a while." I said.

"Good I got some news. You are now owner in controlling interest in WWE. We have managed to buy enough stock here and there plus what Vince gave you and Mark's shares you got Vince by the balls. You just have to be patient for the next two years we don't want to tip them off." Scott said. I was ecstatic. Things were going as planned.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tip my hand. I'm looking forward to that moment too much." I said. 

"Good now that you got that pretty smile back on your face go see your dad. He looks miserable." Scott said.

"Yes sir." I said laughing.

My dad was out by the car packing my stuff in the trunk. 

"Daddy I'm sorry." I said going over and hugging him.

"I'm sorry too baby." He said kissing my cheek.

"Sometime I have a hard time realizing your growing up." Mark said.

"Well like you said I will always be your baby girl." I said smiling.

"That you will." He said 

"Where's that old dog Scott at?' Mark asked laughing.

"Hey watch it Callaway. You're as old as I am." Scott said coming up.

I laughed at both of them.

"Well you ready for wrestling School Hailey?" Mark asked.

"Yes. What Al snow is like is he nice. I only met him once." I said.

 "He's fine as long as ya do what you're supposed to." Scott said.

"If that's anything like how you are Scott I'm in big trouble." I said. 

Mark and Scott both started laughing. We got in the car and took off.  I was looking forward to my last year away from home. I wanted to get done and get back to The WWE which was really my home, back to my family. I thought about Chris. I loved him but I really couldn't deal with him right now. The hurt cut too deep. I decided I had been too easy on him. Oh yeah just wait Chris when I turn 18 I'm going to lead you on a merry chase.


	26. chapter 26

Well I had been at al's school for two months and I had officially decided I hated it. I didn't know what the Hell I done to Al but he hated me. He constantly criticized everything I did.  He would make repeat moves over and over again while everybody else only had to do them once or twice. I knew I was a better student than some of the others here yet he picked on my technique all the time and said nothing to the others. To make things even more pleasant for me this was not a dormitory school. All the students except me were 18 or older they had to find there own housing. Since I was a minor (lucky me) daddy and Al decided I would live with Al the year I was to attend. Try living with someone that thinks you're a major fuck up its loads of fun. When we were at home he constantly lectured me on trying harder and working harder. Hell I was killing myself. I didn't know how I could work any harder. I never told Scott or daddy about the hard time I was having. No body likes a crybaby so I decided I would tough it out.

I was sitting on a mat on the gym floor listening to Al with the rest of the students. He was going to put us in ankle lock submission hold. 

"I don't expect any of you to be able to withstand it. Just see how long you can with out tapping." Al said.

Well I decided right then and there I wasn't going to tap no matter what. I would show him. I watched the other students tap after just a few seconds. Bunch of wimps I thought. My friend Justin was up next.

"Good luck Justin." I said.

"I'm going to need it." He said smiling.

I watched as Justin went up. He did pretty good. He didn't tap for almost a minute.

He came back down red in the face and limping.

"Man that hurts." He said.

 I was up next. I went up and Al pushed me face down on the mat and grabbed left leg and got my ankle in the lock and started applying pressure. Damn Justin was right this shit hurts. I wasn't about to tap though. All kept increasing the pressure till I thought I was going to die. I was dying it hurt so bad. I was sure my ankle was going to snap. I managed to look out at Justin whose eyes were wide. He held up two fingers. Two minutes I felt like I had been like this for an hour. "Stubborn aren't ya girl?" Al said twisting my ankle tighter in his grip. I had sweat pouring down my face and the pain was incredible. Suddenly Al let go of my ankle and I fell to the mat.

"let this be a lesson to you guys. You should know when to tap out. If this had been a match Hailey would have ended up with a broken ankle." Al said. "alright that's all for today." Al said.

I lay in a heap and watched as Al stopped two or three students and told them how good they had done. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I hadn't done a damn thing to him and he treated me like crap. I went to the locker room and took a shower and went out to wait at Al's Car. He came out in a few minutes and got in and let me in.

"Hailey you need to quit trying to showboat. I'm trying to get ya to learn something here." Al said.

I wanted so bad to cuss this man out. But I kept telling myself this is your dad's friend you only have to stay here a year. I managed to calm myself down.

"I want you to start working an extra hour before class everyday. I want you running laps at least an hour every morning before class starts." Al said.

That was it I was officially losing it.

 "What the hell are you talking about? Why do I have to do that? I asked.

"I'm your teacher. I think you need to work on your leg muscles. That's why." Al said.

"Well you know what I think I think you're an asshole." I said. 

Al looked surprised all the crap I took off him I had never said a word.

"Watch your mouth kid." Al said as he pulled into the driveway. 

That really got me. It reminded me of something Scott would say. I jumped out of the car and ran in the house and slammed the door.

Al watched and shook his head. He pushed her harder because she was so good. If he didn't she would lay back and just glide. That's what happened to a lot of talented wrestlers. This girl had talent and it just needed to be pushed in the right direction. Maybe he had been pushing to hard after all she was just a kid. He walked in the house and went to start dinner.

I had run in my room and fell on my bed crying. I missed my daddy and Scott. I still hadn't made up with Chris. Most of all I hated this place. I wanted to go home to my daddy. Al hated me for some unknown reason. I grabbed my grumpy bear and pulled him next to me. My life sucked really bad. 

Al got dinner started and decided to go up and talk to Hailey Al knocked on her door and there was no answer. Okay she was trying to be hard headed.. He opened the door and seen her lying on the bed sound asleep. Al walked over and looked at her. Her face was red and tear streaked. Al sighed. Yea he had been pushing her way too hard without realizing it. Al sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." Al said.

I opened my eyes and seen Al sitting there.

"Am I going to get a lecture for crying and being weak?" I asked.

"Uhhno actually I think we need to talk. The reason I been so rough on you kid is your good. I don't want ya to get lazy and not progress. I seen it happen to too many promising wrestlers." He said.

Okay this was news to me. I was good this was he first positive thing he had said to me since I been here.

"I think I went a little overboard. I was pushing you a little too hard. I'm sorry okay." Al said.

I realized I was still holding Grumpy bear and I pushed him behind me.

"To late I already seen him." Al said laughing.

I fell back on the bed. "Oh great my wrestling coach knows I sleep with a teddy bear." I groaned.

"Don't worry I wont tell no one." Al said still laughing.

I sat back up.

"What do you say kid? Truce?" Al said.

I stuck out my hand. "Truce." I said and we shook on it. 

"Come on dinner should be ready in a bit." Al said.

So things were looking up at wrestling School. Now if I could just get up the nerve to call Chris. I hated this silence between us. I looked at the ring he had given me before he left. 'Friends for eternity' I made up my mind I was going to call him soon. I couldn't stand this anger between us. 


	27. chapter 27

 I sat on the couch staring at the phone. It had been three months since I talked to Chris.  He must really be mad at me if he hasn't called yet I thought, Of course I hadn't called him either mostly cause I was scared too. I was afraid he would still be mad and wouldn't want to talk to me.     

"You're going to stare a hole in that phone." Al said walking in and sitting down.

    "I'm thinking about making a phone call." I said.

"Sounds important."  Al said.         

"Yea well it kind of is. I got in a fight with Chris and hung up on him a couple of months ago and I haven't talked to him since." I said.

"Oh I see. Kind of scared to call him?" Al asked.

"Yea I mean he might still be mad ya know." I said 

Al looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe I should let you in on a little secret." Al said.

"What?" I asked I could tell he knew something.

"Well your friend Chris calls me about twice a month to check on you. Just to see if your alright and how your doing." Al said.

This was a shock to me. I thought he had probably just forgotten about me.

"He also told me to keep these hormonal boys away from you. He said if any of them laid a hand on you he was going to …Well do some very nasty things to them." Al said grinning again.        

"Really?" I asked a big smile lighting my face.

Al grinned it was nice to see her smiling for a change.

"Yea really. So I figure he would be real happy to hear from you." Al said.  

"Thanks Al." I said. He was turning out to be not so bad after all.

"Anytime kid. Now why don't you make that call? I'm going to get dinner started." Al said.

I dialed Chris's phone and held my breath.

"Hello." Chris said.

Just the sound of his voice after so long about had me in tears.

"Hey Chris." I said .

"Hailey? God kid it's so good to hear your voice." Chris said.

"You too Chris. I miss you so bad." I said.

"So did you lose my number or what?" Chris asked.

"No I've just been acting like a horrible brat cause I was mad at ya." I said.

"My Hailey acting like a brat? Never." Chris said laughing.  

"Yea me. I'm sorry." I said.

"Yea well I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to." Chris said.     

"I know. I just miss ya that's all. I was really upset I wasn't going to get to see ya." I said.      

"I know kid. I miss you to. It won't be that much longer." He said.    

"So how is school going?" Chris asked.

"Oh fine. There are a lot of cute boys here too. They keep me busy when I'm  not in class. I said. I decided to mess with him a bit.

"Excuse me young lady. But you are way too young to be running around with boys." Chris said angrily.     

 "Uhh I'm 16 now Chris." I said.

"I know how old you are Hailey. I also know your too young to be dating and running around." Chris said.    

I wasn't the least bit mad. I thought it was sweet that he didn't want me to date   or see guys. I thought it was s good sign.

"I was just kidding Chris. Al won't let me date them older guys even if I wanted too. I was just pulling your chain a little." I said laughing. "Not to mention daddy would have a fit." I said.

"Hailey I have never laid a hand on you but you pull that particular chain again the first thing I'll do when I see you is put you across my knee." Chris said.

"Oh Chris I was just playing. Don't be so serious." I said.

"I mean it Hailey." Chris said.

"Okay Okay…sorry. " I said.

 "I just worry about you Hailey that's all." Chris said.

"I know. And I'm fine so don't worry." I said.

Chris and I talked for a long time. I realized how much I had missed him and talking to him. We finally got off the phone and Chris promised to call me in a couple of days. I went in the kitchen to find Al. He was getting our steaks ready. I went over and started making a salad.

"So how did it go?" Al asked.

"Great. I'm glad I called him. Thanks Al." I said smiling at him.

Al come over and put his arm around me.

"No problem kid. I'm just glad to see ya smiling for a change." He said.

After that life seemed to start going smooth for a while. School had definitely improved and me and AL had even become friends I think. Me and Chris took up right where we left off like nothing had ever happened. Shane and Vince both came to see me in the next couple of months to watch me train. Shane had started taking a bigger role in WWE as far as management. I knew I was going to have to betray him. I liked Shane but business was business and I really didn't lose no sleep over it. It was the way things had to be. The time was approaching quickly when I would be over all the McMahon's and they would have to dance to Hailey Callaway's tune. The thought always brought a smile to my face.


	28. chapter 28

Chris walked toward the ring. He had just got back today and he had run into Mark. He told Chris Hailey was down in the ring to get his ass down to see her. 

"That girl has been having panic attacks all day. She cant wait to see you." Mark said.

Chris had been following her two month career in The WWE. Even though she was only 17 her career was taking off. She used her own name Hailey Callaway  and she had told Vince she refused to do bra and panties matches that she was a real wrestler and she was doing that shit.   Chris smiled that sounded like his Hailey,. Chris walked down the ramp and stopped in his tracks. His little Hailey wasn't little no more. His eyes about popped out of his head. She was grown how the hell did that happen?  She was about 5"6 from the looks of it and her black hair was even longer than before. She got curves and breasts and damn he thought. She was gorgeous. She was talking to Shane Helms when all of a sudden Shane grabbed her and started tickling her they fell to the mat laughing. Chris felt his blood boil.

"Hey you green haired freak, get your hands off her." Chris shouted as he walked toward the ring.

Mae and Shane was horsing around in the ring when I heard Chris yelling and looked up to see him walking toward the ring. I smiled at what he had shouted. "Go on Shane he's in a pissy mood. I can handle him." I said. Shane gave me a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the ring. "Later Y2 jerk." He said to Chris. 

"I'll kick your brains out you ass clown." Chris said.

"I'll see ya later Shane." I hollered at Shane.

Chris hopped up in the ring with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. He looked absolutely adorable. I wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

"So I come back and find you hanging out with that lowlife." Chris said giving me a stern look.

"He's my partner Chris." I said smiling

Before he could bite off another comment. I launched my self into his arms hugging him tight. I didn't ever want to let go of him.

"I missed you so bad Chris." I said.

 Chris wrapped his arms around me picked me up just the way he used too. He kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist just hugging him.

"I missed you two Hailey. You don't know how much." Chris said as he lowered us both to the mat me sitting on his lap facing him. Chris pulled back some.

"Just look at you Hailey you're all grown up." Chris said pushing my hair back from my face.

"Well you been gone 3 years it was bound to happen." I said laughing.

"Yea I just didn't realize I guess." Chris said softly.

I laid my head on his shoulder. I was so glad he was back. Chris stoked my hair. Suddenly he sat up and pushed me back up.

"So what the hell is that freak doing with his hands all over you young lady?" Chris said.

"Chris we're just friends silly. He's married to Trish now you nimrod." I said laughing.

Chris looked embarrassed.

"Well how was I to know with him having his hands all over you like that." Chris said.

"You're goofy." I said kissing his head.

"The Great One is not now nor will he ever be goofy." Chris said smiling.

I put my face right in his with our noses touching.

"You're my goofy guy Mr. Great One." I said.

Chris laughed. "Okay but don't let this get out you'll ruin my reputation." Chris said.

"It will be our secret." I said.

"I seen Doc and Mark. She looks like she's about to pop any day now." Chris said.

"Yea she's due this week. Did I tell ya it's a boy. I'm going to have a little brother. "I said smiling.

"That's great. I'm glad you're okay with this." Chris said.

"I was a little weirded out at first. But Mark is a great dad. He is going to make a great father to this kid too. Ya know he's going to retire on my 18 th birthday. I think he's ready to sit at home and raise kids. Doc says they want 3 or 4." I said laughing.

"So you and Doc get along pretty good?" Chris asked. 

"Yea she's great and she is good to daddy. She makes him happy. This baby makes him Happy so that makes me happy." I said.

"I'll be all on my own when day retires." I said.

"No you'll still have me and Scott to keep you in line." Chris said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said smiling.

"Come on let's go out and get some lunch." Chris said standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Okay." I said.

I looked at Chris as we walked together toward the back. He was so damned handsome. And he was acting jealous as hell. I smiled that was a good thing. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me and smiled.

Scott and Mark watched the two of them head down the hallway.

"I bet by the end of the year she has his head so twisted around he cant see straight." Scott said laughing.

"Well he better just remember that baby aint but 17."Mark said.

"Come on you know Chris. He won't lay a hand on her. That's why this is going to be so entertaining." Scott said smiling.

Mark smiled. Yea Hailey could be stubborn when she wanted something and this was no exception.


	29. chapter 29

"He's beautiful Doc." I said holding the newborn close in my arms.

And he was he looked just like daddy. He was so sweet. I went and got me a little brother. Doc had gone into labor last night. Little Lucas Nathanial Callaway was born early the next morning.  I looked over at daddy who was beaming with pride and happiness. In a couple of days they were fling back to Texas to spend a month at home.

I got up and handed Lucas to his daddy who gladly took him.

"Hailey while I'm at home, I told Scott to get connecting rooms so he can keep an eye on you." Mark said.

"Okay am I two or what? I'm 17 daddy I can stay by my self." I said.

"There is no discussion on this little girl. End of story." Mark said.

I was plenty pissed but I wasn't going to get in an argument in front of Doc. She was exhausted. I went over and gave her a hug and told her I would come see her and Lucas tomorrow. I went and placed a kiss on Lucas's head and turned and left. I stood in the hallway a minute. Sometimes I couldn't stand it when he treated me like a baby.

"Asshole." I mumbled as I turned to leave.

"Was ya referring to me little girl?" Mark asked.

Oh great he had snuck up on me.

"Hey I didn't say it to you. You were eavesdropping. It's your own fault." I said.

"Ya need to watch that smart mouth Hailey." Mark said. 

"God will you please quit treating me like a baby?" I said.

"I will when you quit acting like one." Mark said.

I could see he was getting more and more pissed. Well to bad so was I.

"I'm not staying with Scott like I'm two. I don't give a damn what you say." I said crossing my arms.

I figured I went too far. I thought maybe he would slap me or something cause I could see from the look on his face steam was coming out of his ears.

"You know what Hailey do what the hell ya want okay. My son was just born today and instead of being able to enjoy it. I'm out here arguing with you. Did ya have to go and ruin the whole day for me by being a selfish brat? Huh? Well go ahead do what ya want. I'm spending the next month at home with my family. I'm not letting you ruin it." Mark said.

I couldn't even breathe. His words were like a knife in my heart. Yea I was being a brat. I knew that but I would have done what he said. I was just being a typical teenager I guess. I didn't expect this reaction. My heart was completely broke. He had his son now and he didn't care what I did no more. 'His family' it was obvious I wasn't included in that. I had my head bent down and I lifted it to look at him tears running down my face.

"Don't worry you don't have to worry about the little bastard no more. You done what ya got paid for. Consider your job terminated. Maybe Vince will even give ya a bonus for a job well done." I said in tears.

"Hailey wait I didn't mean it like that." Mark said.

But the word had been said and the damage was done. I turned and walked away ignoring his calls. It looked like I was on my own again.

I went and got my own room that night. Mark kept ringing my cell but I wouldn't answer. I could be stubborn when I wanted to be. I cried my self to sleep that night

The next morning there was a banging at the door. I looked though the peephole. It was Scott. I opened the door.

"Hailey get you ass up to Marks room and talk to him. You got that man sick with worry." Scott said.

"Did he tell you what he said to me?" I asked.

"Yes, but you have to realize he was up all night with Doc. He was exhausted. He didn't mean it." Scott said.

"He said it he meant it." I said.

"Look at you kid you been crying all night. Go talk to your dad." Scott said.

"No." I said. I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Hailey stop being stubborn. You know Mark loved you. You said some pretty nasty things to him too. Did you mean them?" Scott asked.

I didn't say anything. I had said them because I was hurt not because I meant them.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm on my own now.  You and him can't tell me what to do no more." I said angrily. 

"Want to make abet on that little girl?'" Scott asked.

"Go to hell Scott. I'm tired of people telling me what to do." I said.

"If this is how you have been acting, I can see how Mark lost his temper. He should have just busted your butt." Scott said.

"You better not lay a hand on me or I'll call the police on you." I threatened. 

Scott actually laughed. "Don't threaten me kid. I don't take to it to well." Scott said.

He got on the phone then and told Mark to come down to my room. Fine let him come I thought. I just wouldn't talk to him. Mark arrived a few minutes later and I was shocked. He looked terrible. The minute I saw him I broke down and started crying. I guess I had become a real wimp over the years. I heard the door slam. I guess Scott left. I felt Mark's arms go around me and I stood there and cried my heart out.

"I wouldn't hurt ya for nothing in the world girl. But I guess I did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was mad. It's not an excuse it's just the way it is." Mark said. 

I looked up and seen the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love ya baby girl. You know I do." Mark said.

Yea I knew he did. We both had cut each other deep with hateful words.

"I love you to daddy" I said.

We sat down and talked for a long time trying to put things right between us. When we were done. I got my stuff and moved it back down to our rooms. People are right watch what comes out of your mouth words can't be pulled back or forgotten. We both apologized and made up but the words hung in the air between us for a while. We both felt it. That's the worst time I think me and daddy ever went through. They left to go home two days later and I moved in with Scott like I was told. Eventually the strain between me and daddy went away but it was a slow process. 


	30. chapter 30

I laughed. I was lying on the floor and Lucas was crawling all over me. He was a little short of a year old now. I never thought I could love some one like this, but Lucas had stolen my heart like no one ever had. Hell his first word was sissy. I had turned 18 two days ago. Tomorrow Mark, Doc and Lucas were heading home for good. I knew it was going to hurt tomorrow saying goodbye. I wanted to beg Mark not to go, but I wouldn't. I knew he would have retired years ago if it hadn't of been for me. Docg got up from the couch where her and Mark had been watching us a and left the room.

"What's wrong with Doc?"  I asked grabbing the squirming baby and kissing him.

"She's upset. She's going to miss ya." Mark said.

"I'm going to miss you guys to." I said.

"Why don't ya come with us Hailey, you got a college degree you could get a job anywhere. Forget this wrestling and revenge on Vince. Come home with us." Mark said.

I picked up Lucas and went to set beside daddy.

"I can't daddy. I wish I could in a way. But the wrestling world it's in my blood. I love it. I can't leave it behind. I'll visit all the time. I love you guys ya know that. I don't want you guys to go but I know you're ready to stay at home and raise Lucas." I said. 

Mark put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Baby girl if ya ever need me just call me I'll come running." Mark said.

"I know daddy.' I said kissing his cheek.

Doc came back out and sat down smiling at the three of us setting there.

"Hailey you know Lucas worships you. Don't stay away to much. It will break his heart." Doc said.

"I come see my baby all the time." I said lifting him in the air causing him to laugh.

I was lying in my bed thinking about tomorrow. I had to say goodbye to the three people who were my family. I also had a little surprise planned at the show tomorrow night for Vince all my years of hard work were going to pay off tomorrow. The door opened and Mark came in and set on the bed. I Smiled. He was here for our bedtime talk. How would I survive without this man who had become so important to me? He picked me up and set me on his lap. He said the same thing he always said.

"Ya aint getting to big to set on my lap are ya baby girl?" Mark said.

Instead of laughing and saying no I lost it and started bawling. Funny how a little thing that that will break your emotions.

"Oh  Hailey, Don't cry girl. " He said as he held me and rocked me.

"Daddy I don't want you to go." I bawled against his chest.

He rubbed my back and murmured soothing words to me. I felt his tears hitting my face and knew he was hurting just as bad.

"Hailey I hope ya know how much ya mean to me. In my heart you're my child, my baby girl. The best thing that ever happened to me was when Vince asked me to take ya and I said yes. You changed my life and made it better. I'll never forget the first day I met ya. You was standing there looking all tough and mean you had a mouth like a sailor and the smoking habit of one." He said laughing.

"But all I seen that day was the face of an angel and a scared little girl hiding underneath all that bluster." Mark said.

I smiled up at him and thought of all the good times me and my daddy had over the years.

"You know I had quite an imagination and the whole time before I met you I had imaged all the horrible stuff you were going to do to me. I had imaged of hanging from your big t-symbol. I was scared to death." I said laughing.

Mark and I sat there fro a long time just talking about the old days.

"Sweetheart I want ya to know I'm really proud of ya. You are the best person I know." Mark said. 

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" I love you daddy. I love you more than anything in the world." I said.

Mark laid me in the bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl." He said.

"Good night Daddy." I said and rolled over to go to sleep.

Chris drove with us to the airport.  I guess he figured I needed a friend there. Me and him had our ups and downs over the last year. I must admit it was my fault. I played stupid games with him trying to get to him. I dated all the young guys in The WWE just to make him crazy and I must say it was working. He would get mad and tell me it didn't look good for me to be dating so many different guys then If I dated one more than once he would tell me I was to young to be getting serious with someone. It was really funny actually. I knew I was affecting him. When ever I sat on his lap now or kissed his cheek he would get all red in the face. So I did it often.  Scott threatened to spank me on more than one occasion for teasing Chris so much. But I couldn't help myself. I really did love him and when I made my move I wanted him to be so wound up he just fell under my spell. Me and him and Scott had a celebration dinner planned after the show tonight. I still hadn't got my birthday kiss that he had promised me so many years ago. I planned to collect tonight.

"Hailey I love you." Doc said giving me a hug. 

"I love you to Doc. You keep my two guys in line." I said.

"I will." She said smiling.

I took Lucas from her and kissed and hugged him.

"I'll see you on your birthday big guy." I sad and handed him back to Doc.

Daddy took me in his arms. "I expect to see ya often Hailey. Don't make me have to come tracking ya down." He said.

"You won't daddy. I'll come see you all the time." I said.

I held him tight for a moment not wanting to let go. But the time comes when its time to leave the nest and fly. I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Fly high baby girl." He said and turned and walked away.

I stood and watched them leaving my heart breaking. Tears were running down my cheeks. I felt Chris's strong arms encircle me and pull me back against him. He turned me around and held me while I cried not saying anything knowing there was nothing to say. I finally stopped crying and Chris loosened his arms up and bent and kissed the tears off my cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere Hailey. I'll always take care of you." Chris said.  "I know." I said and we walked to gather out of the airport. 


	31. Chapter 31

I was standing off side of the entrance. I looked up at my lawyer Tyler Belson. He looked really nervous.

"Nervous Tyler?" I asked laughing.

"Well its not every day I appear on TV especially wrestling." He said grinning.

Scott had hired Tyler for me years ago. He was in his 40's and had brown hair and eye. He was really an excellent lawyer. I needed him to read the takeover papers. I wanted to make sure dear old Vince and family knew this was perfectly legal and on the up and up.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and you wont be out there long." I said.

"How about you? Nervous at all?" Tyler asked.

"No I've waited for this too long." I said.

My music hit. 'Gangsta Love', and we and Tyler started down the ramp. The fans were cheering, I was a fan favorite and I loved it. I jumped up in the ring and grabbed a mic and Tyler came to stand beside me. By this time word had been leaked over the years to fan sites and such it was no secret that I was Vince's kid from an affair. So everyone had another reason to hate Vince.  

"Oh Vince I need to come out here or at least listen. This is my lawyer Tyler and he has some papers to read." I said.

I handed the mic to Tyler and he started reading the legal documents. It was in long drawn out lawyer Jargon but I was sure got the jist of it and the fans too by the way they were cheering my name. I looked up and Vince, Linda, Stephanie and Shane had come to stand at the top of the ramp. I wasn't happy to see Shane standing with them but I figured it. He was a McMahon he would back them up.

"Well Well Well its America's favorite dysfunctional family." I said laughing.

Tyler had climbed from the ring and took a seat at the announcers table.

"Hailey what is the meaning of this." Vince said.

I started laughing.

"Now come on Vince I know you're not dumb. You know exactly what those papers mean." I said.

"Listen you little bitch. Just explain what's going on." Stephanie said.

"Oh I forgot about you Stephanie. I will try to use small words for ya so you'll understand." I said.

The crowd was going wild they were loving this.

"Remember the saying 'Whoever has the gold makes the rules'? Well in a manner I have all the gold or the greatest share of it so now I make the rules. There was a emergency meeting of The WWE board last night. Since I have the most shares of this company you were not needed to cast any votes on the election of the new CEO. Mine was the deciding vote since I own more shares than anyone. You're now looking at the new CEO and part owner Of WWE." I said.

I swear they all turned white. Linda looked like a fish gasping for air.

"You little bitch I'll kill you." Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't if I were you sis. Because you could find yourself in the position of having to be a parking Valet if you piss me off." I said.

Vince had a look of resignation on his face. He knew it was all perfectly legal. Companies had take over's everyday. I stood there in the roar of the crowd soaking in the feel of power and let me tell you it felt wonderful.

"I don't have to explain myself but I will. This lies directly on your shoulders Vince. All a child really needs is love Vince but you denied me that. I was made to feel ashamed of myself like my birth was a mistake and an embarrassment. You denied me your name. You let your wife and daughter treat me like shit and you treated me like something that was distasteful. The best thing you ever did for me was to sigh away your rights so Mark could adopt me. Ya see I don't need you no more. I got a daddy and mother and a brother who loves me. The day you walked away without a back word look at me I made a vow I would make you pay. I knew the only way to hurt a McMahon is in the pocket book and to take there power so that's what I did." I said.

Shane walked down to the ring and climbed in.

"Hailey you're dead to me." Shane said and slapped me as hard as he could.     

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him.

The crowd was booing him.

 He got out of the ring and walked back up to join his family who seemed in shock. I seen Chris come running out and he started beating the hell out of Shane. The crowd was in shock. Chris has always played the heel and they didn't know what to think. Well Chris I think you just turned face without meaning to I thought. The crowd started cheering Chris.

"Chris stop." I said in the mic. But he was in a rage I was afraid he was going to hurt Shane.

"Chris look at me." I said louder. 

Chris looked at me.

I held out my hand to him. He let Shane go and walked down to the ring. He got in and grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He put his hand on my red cheek. 

"You Okay?" Chris asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

The crowd was eating this up and I smiled. I looked up the McMahon's had left probably to head straight to their lawyers to see if they could do anything. They couldn't I had this wrapped up tight. Chris steeped back a few feet with his arms crossed like he daring some one else to touch me.

"I got one more order of business." I said.

"I plan to continue my wrestling career so I'm not going to be able to be acting CEO and give it my full attention. I have however the perfect man for the job. That is if he will accept it. Scott Hall." I said.

I knew he would be shocked I hadn't told him about this. I smiled as Scott came out looking shocked. The roar of the crowd was deafening. This had to be one of the most exciting Raw's there ever was. Scott jumped in the ring. He walked over to me and lifted me in his arms and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and then set me down. I gave him the mike.

"Hailey I will be proud to accept you offer." Scott said.

I smiled at him. I knew he would do a great job.

"Okay now as for the new General Manager of Raw. I thought about this long and hard and one man came to mind. He has been banned from WWE for years because a feud between him and Vince. I for one think this stupid ban has went on long enough." I said.

The crowd was on there feet now. They knew their could be only one man I was talking about.

"Welcome to our new General Manager. "STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" I yelled.

The whole arena went Nuts then. I thought the fans would come over the barricade the way they were jumping around. Steve came out throwing cans of bear in the audience. He jumped in the ring. He spent 5 minutes drinking beer with Scott and Chris and jumping up on the ropes to the fans roars. He finally came over and I gave him the mic.

"We all owe this little girl a debt of thanks. She has brought a new era to Raw which has become stale and stagnant under the McMahon's." Steve said.

Steve hoisted me up on his shoulder and the fans went wild. Steve sat me on my feet and Chris and Scott came to stand there with me and Steve.

"We just want everyone to know anybody messes with Hailey. They going to get a can of whup ass opened on them like they never seen, and I'm sure her daddy will be glad to fly out and kick some ass too." Steve said.

I thought I would go deaf from the roar of the crowd. I took the mic back."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my daddy Mark Callaway, The Undertaker. Daddy I know you're watching. "I'm flying high just like you told me too." I said.

"I also need to thank Chris he's been my best friend through everything, and Scott hall has been my best supporter through everything. He's been harder on me than anybody. Some days I wanted to knock his head off but he always brought out the best in me and never accepted second best from me. I owe everything to Scott." I said. I went over and kissed both men.

"Now Steve I'm leaving Raw in your capable hands." I said and left the ring with Scott and Chris behind me. The fans were chanting my name and I felt on top of the world. We got to the back and Vince was standing there. He didn't say anything just stared at me like he couldn't believe he had turned his back on me. 

"Kinda stings don't it Vince." I said and turned and walked off like he had walked away from me so many years ago. I had come full circle and it felt good.


	32. chapter 32

"Hailey you were brilliant tonight." Mark said.

"Thanks daddy." I said.

He had called me right after the show went off. We talked a while about everything and I talked to Lucas although all he did was babble. I talked to Doc too. I told them I would see them in a few weeks for Lucas's birthday. I got off the phone and Scott came and grabbed me. 

"Come on were going out to dinner kid." He said.

"Where's Chris?" I asked. 

"He's going to meet us at the restaurant." Scott said.

We had a great time that night laughing and cutting up. Even though they wouldn't let me have a touch of alcohol. They were just being themselves, overprotective.

"Well Chris how does it feel to be a good guy now?" I asked laughing.

"Hey I'm still my old rotten self." He said smiling.

I could really get lost in that smile. I had loved him for so long. Well he was going to give me that kiss tonight if I had to tie him up to get it. I grinned at the thought.

"What's that look for?" Chris asked.

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"That sneaky grin." Chris said.

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about." I said.

Scott grinned. Poor old Chris was in for it.

"Well we all got flights in the morning. We better get back." Scott said.

"Uhh Chris can you give Hailey a ride back to the hotel. I have a stop to make before I go back." Scott said.

"Yea sure." Chris said.

"How about one more favor. I didn't get booked in this morning since I came straight to the arena. I had a lot of stuff to do. Can I bunk in your room tonight?" I asked Chris.

"Sure Hailey. You know you can." He said.

Ah haa I love it when a plan comes together. This was going to work out fine. I looked at Scott and he had his brow raised at me. I didn't exactly fill him in on this part of the plan.

"Hailey walk out to my car with me and get your bag." Scott said.

"Okay. I'll meet you out front Chris." I said and followed Scott. 

When we got away from Chris Scott cut to the chase.

"You on birth control?" Scott asked.

"Scotttt. Jeez do ya have to ask me that?" I said embarrassed.

"Yes I do." He said.

"Yes I am. I got on it a couple of months ago just in case." I said turning red.

"Okay I'm not going to lecture you then. Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt." He said dropping a quick kiss on my head.

I hugged him tight. At least he wasn't treating me like a baby.

"Thanks Scott." I said.

Scott handed me my bag. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I met Chris back at the front door of the restaurant. He took my bag and threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked to his car. We got in and headed back to the hotel. I was really nervous. I knew Chris remembered his promise to give me a real kiss. We joked about it all the time.  I sighed and hoped everything went as planned.

"Chris do mind if I hit the shower first?" I asked. 

"Go ahead honey." Chris said.

I watched him take off his shirt and I about died on the spot. Oh god I hope I wasn't drooling or nothing. I quickly went to take my shower. I got out and put on a short silk night gown I had bought. I brushed my long hair out till it was shining. Well now or never I thought. I walked in the room. Chris looked at me. He didn't say nothing but he jumped up and went to the bathroom and shut the door. I herd the shower running. I hopped on the bed. He had a single so he was going to have to sleep beside me. I smiled at the thought. He came out in sweats looking hot as hell. He got in the bed beside me laid down.

"Uh Chris are you forgetting something?" I asked.

"What would I be forgetting Hailey?" He asked.

"Well you kinda promised me a kiss on my 18 birthday." I said.

Chris moved over beside me. He took my hands and raised them above my head pinning them there with one hand. He ran his finger down my cheek with his finger.

"No I didn't for get Hailey." Chris said.

"But first I want to ask you. Did you keep your promise? You said I would be the first guy you kissed. You didn't kiss those guys you been dating this last year have you?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"No you nimrod. I didn't kiss none of those guys they were just friends." I said.

"So you really just have been driving me out of my mind for the last year for the hell or it haven't you?" He asked his face so close to mine his goatee was brushing my chin.

I got it he was getting me back for the teasing I had done this year. He was actually trying to intimidate me. I wanted to laugh at him but I didn't. All he was doing was making my head spin, making me want his touch and his kiss. Ah the hell with it I was through playing games.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said.

I seen the twinkle of amusement in his eyes and he lowered his lips to mine. I don't think I was ready for the jolt that shook my body when his lips touched mine. I know he felt it too. His whole body jerked and he let go of my hands which I quickly tangled in his long hair so I could pull him closer to me. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in my mouth. He used his tongue to explore my mouth.  He sucked my tongue into his mouth over and over causing me to moan into his mouth. Chris pulled back a little and nipped at my lower lip biting gently then licking it. He pulled back placing a kiss on my head then looking down at me. He smiled at me and reached out to caress my cheek.

"MY sweet little Hailey." He whispered  

"Yea well sweet little Hailey wants you to get your clothes off right now." I said.  

"No I don't think so." Chris said in amusement.

Chris still hadn't got off of me now I pushed at him. He held me down without much effort.

"Hailey you're special to me. I'm not going to treat you like some cheap screw." Chris said.

 He sat up suddenly and hauled me to sit in his lap. He lifted my chin and looked in my eyes. 

"Were going to take this slow Hailey do it the proper way. Were going to date." Chris said.

"Date?" I said in shock.

"Yes. Then we'll go from there." Chris said.

"Your paying me back for all that teasing I done this year aren't you?" I asked my voice breaking with emotion. Damn it I loved him and wanted him now.

"No Hailey. I'm not. I think you're too special to treat like a one night stand. When we make love it will be the right time and place not because were just hot and horney." Chris said.

"Chris I love you I already know that." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Hailey believe it or not. But I really believe we need time to adjust to being in a relationship before we start having sex. You're very young Hailey. I want to do what's right." Chris said.

Chris kissed my tears away and held me on his lap.

"Make no mistake Hailey you're my girl now. If I catch you flirting with any of those punks now, I'm going to put you across my knee." He said.

I laughed. "Sounds like it could be fun." I said.

Chris laughed too. "You're a terrible brat Hailey. But I love you just the way you are." He said kissing me gently on the lips.

He laid me in the bed and climbed in beside me and pulled me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and put my arm across his waist. It wasn't exactly how I expected it would be but it was good. He loved me and as long as he loved me I could deal with it all.

"You're still my number one girl Hailey." Chris said and kissed me sweetly.

"Always. I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	33. chapter 33

   "Congratulations. I said."

"Thanks baby girl." Mark said.

"How long you two going to keep this up." I teased daddy.

"Until we have a baseball team." He said laughing.

I think he was half serious. Daddy seemed to be taking to staying at home and raising Lucas and it wasn't any surprise to me that Doc was pregnant again.

"How things going Ms. Womens champion?" Mark asked. 

"There great daddy they couldn't be better." I said.

Me and Chris were doing great. We had been taking it slow like Chris wanted. But I had high hopes. Me and him were going to spend a week at his beach house in Florida. I was ready to take this relationship to the next level. We had been together almost 6 months and the kisses were not enough for me or him either. I'm sure he was spending way to much time in cold showers.

"Daddy I'll call ya when we get to Florida." I said.   
  


"Okay honey ya be careful." Mark said.

I hung up the phone and went to find Scott. He wasn't around as much anymore. He spent a lot of time in the home office. But he was with us this week. I found him in the cafeteria.  

"Hey Scott." I said kissing him.

"Hey kid." He said pulling me down to set in his lap.

"Congrats on winning the woman's championship." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott." I said.

"So I hear you and Chris are going away for a week." Scott said. 

"Yea and I can't wait. Things have been so hectic around here." I said.

"You know Vince had tried every legal maneuver in the book to get the company back." Scott said.

"I know he'll probably never give up. But it won't do him any good. He should be happy. Ratings have never been so high. The company is doing great." I said. 

"Things couldn't be better." Scott agreed.

"Well I gotta go get packed me and Chris are leaving to night." I said.

Scott pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful kid and give me a call." Scott said.

"I will." I said.

I found Chris in his room. "Hey handsome." I said

"Hey sweetie." Chris said.

He grabbed me and kissed me deeply.

"Mmm that tastes good." I said pulling him back down for round two.

Chris pulled back and smiled. 

"Let's get going are you packed?" He asked.

"Yea my bags are right outside." I said.

We walked out the door and Chris grabbed my bags along with his and we went downstairs and checked out. We went out to the rental and put our bags in the trunk.. I got in the passenger side and Chris got in the drivers. 

"Hailey before we go I want to have a word with you." Chris said.

Uhh oh I knew what this was about, but I was hoping he was going to let it pass guess not.

"I wasn't real happy about the way you were dancing with  Maven last night at the club." Chris said.

"Hey I asked you to dance and you was to busy talking shop with Jeff hardy." I said.

"So because I told you to wait a few minutes you decided to grind your hips all over Maven?" Chris asked not looking happy.

I can dance with who I want." I said angrily.

"Yes you can I never say a word about who you dance with. But you were rubbing all over him and he had his hands all over you." Chris said.

Chris was right. I had been pissed so I had made a spectacle with Maven hoping to make Chris Jealous. 

"I went a little overboard I guess." I said. 

"I don't like some mans hands all over my girl." Chris said.

I shivered. I loved that way Chris was with me. He was so protective and sweet. God he was making me hot.

Chris pulled me over to him and kissed me hard.

"I'm going to remind you who you're soon to be husband is." Chris said.

"Did you say husband?" I asked.

"Yes." Chris said and pulled out a ring and slipped it on my finger.

"Marry me?" Chris said.   
  


"Yes." I said without hesitation. I couldn't believe he asked me just like that.

Chris smiled and kissed me.

"Now as for the way you acted last night." Chris said. 

He pulled me over his lap. I started laughing.

And what may I ask are you laughing at?" Chris asked.

"You. Ya just asked me to marry you and now you're going to spank me." I said laughing even harder.

Chris sat me back up and I seen he was laughing too.

"Yea I guess it is kind of funny." Chris said.

I leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "When we get to Florida baby, you can spank me all ya like but I guarantee I'll like it." I then kissed him deeply pushing my tongue in his mouth teasing his tongue with mine.

Chris pulled back and his eyes were dark with passion. 

"Let's get going." Chris said in a shaky voice. 

I climbed off him and got back in my seat. Chris reached over and touched my cheek with his hand.

"I love you Hailey. So much." Chris said.

"I know Chris. I love you too." I said.

As I sat there I slowly came to the realization I was going to be Chris's wife. Yes everything I had dreamed of was going to be mine. 


	34. chapter 34

I sat wrapped in Chris's arms we had spent the day on the beach just swimming and cutting up. I was having a great time. It seemed like the last couple of years had  been filled with nothing but  work and school and no time to relax. Chris got up and pulled me with him. He led me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Go get a shower honey." He said.

I went in the bathroom and took a hot shower which felt wonderful. I got out and dried off and dried my hair and brushed it out. I smiled I wouldn't be needing any clothes. I went in the bedroom and slid under the covers. Chris had went to one of the other bathrooms to shower and he came in a few minutes later wearing boxers. 

"Lose the clothes Chris." I said.

I saw the amusement in his eyes. He walked toward me and stopped at the edge of the bed.

"I can see right now I'm going to have to show you who wears the pants in this family." Chris said.

I laughed at Chris as usual. He was going to wasted a lot of time trying to tame me.

"If ya wanted a demure obedient little wife ya asked the wrong woman." I said laughing.

 Chris pulled off his boxers and I gasped and the laughter died in my throat. God he was gorgeous.  He had a magnificent body chiseled and perfect like a Greek god. Suddenly my mouth went dry. I mean I was a virgin and all of a sudden I was scared. I guess Chris seen the change in me. He sat down on the bed and stoked my face.

"Hailey I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

He pulled back the covers and seen I was lying there naked. I heard him catch his breath. .Chris laid down over me and I felt his warm flesh rubbing against mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered his mouth to mine and trust is tongue in my mouth probing as tasting every corner. He kissed me till I was breathless and his mouth moved down assaulting my senses as he kissed and licked every inch of my body setting fires across the surface of my skin. 

"Chris." I moaned.

Chris moved his hand between my legs while still licking and nipping at my breasts. I opened my legs for him wanting his touch so bad I was shaking. He ran his finger up and down my wet slit causing me to moan and beg him to take me. He found my nub and begin assaulting it with his fingers.

"Chris please." I moaned needing more.

I looked up to see Chris watching with passion darkened eyes. I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek. He turned his head to press his lips against my hand.

"Does it feel good Hailey?" Chris asked in a husky voice.

"Yea baby." I said.

Chris moved his head down between my legs and ran his tongue down my slit. I screamed and tangled my hands in his long blonde hair pressing him tight between my legs. Chris's tongue did things to me I didn't know were possible and elicted sounds from me I had never heard. I was lost in a daze of passion as he licked me and worked my nub with his thumb. I was on the edge ready to fall over and he stopped.

"Chris nooo." I moaned.                                             

Chris raised his head a little looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"You going to be my good girl Hailey?" He asked as his finger continued it assault between my legs.

"Yes Chris." I moaned needing release.

He slid his way back up my body the feel of his skin almost painful to my heightened senses. His finger was still massaging my wet slit not enough to give me release just enough to drive me crazy. He kissed me plunging his tongue deep in my mouth. The taste of myself on his tongue drove me wild and I bucked against his hand trying to find some relief for my self.

Huh uhh little girl we wont have none of that." Chris said pulling his finger away from my wet slit. He slid his finger in his mouth licking my wetness from his finger. God he was making me hot. He took his finger and slid it in my mouth and I sucked it still catching a taste of myself on it. I moaned in frustration. I needed him now.

"Oh yeah your going to be my good girl Hailey I can see that." Chris whispered against my lips and he kissed me deeply again.

He nudged my legs open and settled between them. I felt his hard erection pressing against my opening. I pushed my self against it needing to feel it in me. Chris put a hand on my hip stilling my movements. He pulled back from kissing me.

"Its going to hurt some Hailey, but not for long." He said.

"I need you Chris." I whispered urgently.

Chris positioned his self over me. I felt his erection pushing into me. He stopped when he felt my barrier. He kissed me gently then snapped forward sinking into my wet center.

I cried out from the pain and he stopped moving and bent down to kiss my few tears away. He started moving slowly and I was lost in the feeling. I loved the way he filled me and moved in me.

"Chris faster Baby!" I cried out.

Chris's movements picked up and with each trust I could feel him sink deeper in my center. I was out of control as I clawed at his back trying to urge him on. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him sink to the hilt in me. I felt my self spinning in a wave of pleasure.

"Chris oh god!" I screamed as I came.

"Oh yeah Hailey cum for me honey." Chris said in a passion filled voice.

I felt his muscles tighten and her grunted as he slammed into me hard shooting his seed deep in my core. I held on tight to him as we both rode the wave of passion that enveloped us. Slowly our breathing slowed and Chris lifted his weight off me and planted kisses all over my face. I smiled up at him loving him so much. He slowly eased out of me and lay back on the bed. I curled up beside him and laid my head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arm around me and I lay there and listened to his steady heartbeat. He gently pushed the hair out of my face and kissed me.

"Was I a good girl?" I asked kissing him back.

Chris laughed. "You were a very good girl." He said.

He looked at me. "I love you girl." He said emotionally.

"I love ya to Chris. I have loved ya forever." I said gazing into his eyes.

I was just waiting for you to grow up Hailey. I never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you." He said and he pulled me to his chest.

I laid there filled with love and spent passion finally I was where I was supposed to be and it felt great.


	35. chapter 35

Me and Chris's wedding was a quite family affair at the family home in Texas. It was just Doc and Mark and Scott and little Lucas. It was beautiful. We were married out back of the house in the fall of the year. I'll never forget the way he looked at me or held my hand that day. Some memories just stick with you so clearly. Maybe I also remember it because right after the ceremony Doc decided to tell us she had been in labor for a while and Little Chesney Renee Callaway was born right there before mark had time to even take her to the hospital. Me and Mark had time to get her in the bedroom before Chesney made her quick appearance Mark catching her and me cutting the cord. We all three sat there and cried as we looked at little Chessy as I called her from the moment I seen her it stuck and was her name after that. I smiled down at Doc and told her it was the best wedding present I got. Me and Chris spent our honeymoon there watching after Lucas so Doc could get some rest. Chris didn't complain once. I watched him with Lucas and Chessy and knew he was going to make a wonderful father.

The next year Vince came to me one day. He said he needed to talk to me. We went to his office. Vince was still involved in the running of WWE. I was in control but I never tried to stop his involvement in the company that wasn't my purpose in the first place. Any decisions he made had to go through Scott and he knew it and I guess had become resigned to it. I thought he wanted to try to get me to turn control back over to him but that wasn't what was on his mind.

"What's on your mind Vince?" I asked.

Being Vince he cut right to the chase.

"I hear you pregnant. I hope you won't be wrestling during your pregnancy that could be dangerous." Vince said. 

Indeed I was. I was 3 months along. I just looked at him for a minute. Why the hell did he care.

"No I have no plans to wrestle. Chris would kill me not to mention Mark. I'll be traveling with Chris though." I said wanting him to get to the point.

"That's good." He said.

I had long ago got over my intense hatred of this man even learning to work with him. I wish I could say the same thing about Stephanie and Shane but there was still a lot of hostility between us kids there always would be unfortunately.

"Vince what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Hailey for what I done to you for how I treated you. I was wrong. I have to tell you the truth about your mother. She wasn't a one night stand. I was in love with her. We met at one of the house shows and when I looked in her eyes I knew. I told her the truth up front that I was married and I had two children. We loved each other that's all that seemed to matter. I told Linda and I moved in with your mother. When she told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic. The only problem was Linda was dragging her feet on the divorce. We didn't let it bother us we were in love. When you were born we were a family marriage or not.  We had a happy year together as a family then your mother was in that car accident and died. I fell apart not able to function or move or think. Linda came and took over. She helped me make the funeral arrangements hired someone to take care of you helped me to get past my grief. She told me she wanted me back. Told me how Stephanie and Shane needed me. She said I could even bring you home on one condition that I couldn't acknowledge you as mine because it would bring shame on Shane and Stephanie. I know I should have taken you and told her to go to hell but I was afraid of being alone. I agreed. Every time I looked at you I seen your mother and it hurt like hell. I begin to close you off so I wouldn't feel anything anymore." Vince said.

I don't know what I felt right away. I looked at Vince and seen a man broke down by his life. He had let Linda ruin our relationship. He had been weak and I had paid the price.

"Thank you for telling me Vince." I said.

"Hailey I know Mark is your father. I know its to late for us to go back to that. But I would like to be…" He trailed off.

I looked at him. Vince looked like a broke man. I had wanted that more than anything at one time. Now I didn't know.

"Friends" I finished for him.

"Maybe in time I don't know Vince. I can tell you I will try. But I still have a lot of resentment toward you. Time will tell." I said.

"That's all I ask." Vince said.

I walked out of his office and went straight and called my daddy.

"Hey baby girl." Mark said.

"Hey daddy. I just wanted to hear your voice." I said.

"Anything wrong." He asked.

"Naw, I just love ya and miss ya. Grandpa." I said.

He laughed. "When your due date gets close I want your ass here at home." Mark said.

"Yes sir." I said smiling.

"ya sure nothings wrong." Mark asked.

"I'm sure I just miss ya. I think in a couple of weeks I'll come home and stay for a while." I said.

"Little girl that would be great. I miss ya girl." He said  quietly.

"I'll call ya later this week with the arrangements." I said.

We hung up. I needed to touch base with my family. I needed to spend time with daddy. Somehow he always made things right.


	36. chapter 36

"Hailey Callaway Irvine!" I heard Chris yelling.

I smiled. After all these years Chris still hadn't changed a bit. Still bossy as hell and still trying to tame me. I laughed at that one. What would e do with all that free time if he actually did tame me? Chris came barreling in the room and I looked at him. He still looked the same as the day I married him. He had on jeans and a t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest.

"Do you realize your dad is going to be here in a hour? Along with his wife and kids." He said with his hand on his hips.

"Yes." I said grinning. I loved making him crazy. It hard to believe we had been married 12 years now.

He took a deep breath as if trying gain some patience.

"You remember you invited them for dinner?" Chris asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice. I smiled to myself. Me and Chris had retired this year, I was only 31 and Chris was 47 but we wanted to get out while we were still young and enjoy raising our kids. Mark and Scott were the twins our oldest two who were 11 and Tasha who was 6 and then there was the baby Jasmine she was two. Yea me and Chris had been busy. I had turned over the running of WWE to Scott who showed no signs of slowing down. We had moved to Houston so we could be near daddy and Doc and the kids. I think Chris was having a hard time adjusting to being a home body he overreacted to little situations like this one.

"Yes I remember that Chris and your point is what?" I asked.

"You haven't started dinner." He said looking totally pissed at me.

I smiled The kids had stayed at daddy's place last night maybe I needed to do something to calm Chris down.

"Now Honey it no major deal. I'll go down in a little while and get started. We can visit a while before dinner." I said.

Chris didn't look like he calmed own even a bit.

"What are you up here doing anyway?" he asked.

"Writing." I said.

Chris sighed. Chris was of the opinion I spent way to much time writing. I told him I was writing our story right from the beginning. Its not that he didn't want me to, he just thought I spent too much time at it. I got up from my keyboard and walked over to where he was standing. Me and Chris had a very active sex life and I wasn't beyond playing a few games to make him feel better so to speak.

"I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to ignore you." I said rubbing his chest.

Chris swallowed hard and looked down at me. I was wearing a tank top and shorts and he looked like he wanted to eat me up. He lifted a strand of my hair with his finger playing with it.

"I don't know Hailey you don't look very sorry." Chris said.

I lifted my hand to massage his goatee then I slipped my hand behind his head to pull his head down to mine. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and probed his mouth searching for his tongue. Chris groaned and pulled by body close to his. Suddenly he pulled me over to the bed. Chris sat on the bed and stood me in front of him. He unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down along with my panties. Then he pulled my shirt off.

"You have been a very bad girl Hailey." Chris said.

I tried to contain my smile. Okay so he wanted to play this game. I tried to appear contrite but I don't think I succeeded  because Chris had a smirk on his face.

"Come here." Chris ordered.

I lay across his lap and he smacked my bottom a couple of time which did nothing but turned me on. I did my best to act like they hurt though. By this time he was rubbing my butt which caused me to gasp and grab his legs. Okay enough of the foreplay I needed him now. Chris must have had the same need. He picked me up and lay me back on the bed.

"20 minutes." I told him looking at the clock. We didn't have long before the gang would be here.

I laughed as he unzipped his fly and released his rock hard erection. He didn't even bother to take his jeans off and I laughed at his eagerness.

"You should be ashamed working me up like this." Chris said with a huge grin on his face. He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and sank into my wet center with a grunt.

"Easy big boy." I said, but then I gasped as he raised his hips and sank even deeper in me.

Chris moved in me fast and hard pivoting in and out making me crazy. I clawed at the sheets. I looked into his eyes seeing all his passion for me.

"Oh Chris!" I screamed as I came.

Chris continued to thrust hard in me. I reached up to push his sweaty his off his forehead.

Chris grunted as he thrust into me one last time and spilled his seed deep in my core.

"Oh god Hailey." He moaned as he came. He continues thrusting for a minute and slowed down. He slowly pulled out of me and bent to kiss me. I kissed him back then the doorbell rang.

"Aww shit." Chris said jumping up.

"Hurry up Hailey get dressed." Chris said.

"Go answer the door Chris, all you have to do is zip your friend back up. I'll be down in a minute." I said laughing.

Chris ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I heard him stumble and cuss and started laughing again. I got up and started to get dressed.

Chris threw open the door. 

"I was beginning to think ya weren't here." Mark said eyeing Chris's appearance.

"I was ahh just working out in the gym and didn't hear you." Chris said.

Doc who had just walked up started laughing and Chris bushed a bright red. Then the kids came running in saving him from further embarrassment. Scott and Mark came in. Both had blonde hair and there mother's brown eyes and skin.

"Hi dad." They said as they passed.

Then came Lucas he was 13 now. He looked just like his daddy red hair and green piercing eyes and tall for his age. He was carrying Jasmine who always clung to her uncle Lucas.

"Hi Chris." Lucas said.  "Hey daddy." Jasmine said. 

Chris leaned own and kissed Jasmine. She looked just like her daddy.

Chessy came in next dragging Tasha behind her. Chessy had her mother's black hair and her daddy's green eyes. Tasha was her mother all over again. She was like a little carbon copy of her. 

"Hey Chris." Chessy said.

"Daddy." Tasha said jumping into his arms.

"Hey little girl." Chris said giving her a kiss.

Then came the last few additions to the Callaway clan. Justin who was 8 and looked like his daddy also.

"Hey Chris." Justin said.

"Hey Justin." Chris said.

And last but not least Chelsea. She was 4 and the Mark and Doc's last baby. She was red hair and blue eyed a startling combination.

"Hey Chris." She said holding up her hands to be picked up.

Chris at Tasha  down and picked up Chelsea. "Hey sweetie." He said giving her a kiss.

Now where is that woman of mine Chris wondered.  


	37. chapter 37

I came down the stairs to the mass confusion that having 8  kids in the house creates. I seen daddy still standing in the hallway and smiled. He had grown his hair back long a couple of years ago and it was now red with a lot of grey streaking it. He had it in a braid. He still looked like the strongest man in the world to me. He still worked out and looked damned good for a 57 year old man. I ran up to him and hugged him. 

"Hey daddy." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey baby girl." Mark said.

"How were the kids?" I asked.

"They were great. I taught Scott and Mark some moves in the ring." He said smiling.

Scott and Mark were determined to become wrestlers like there dad and grandpa and Uncle Scott.

"Daddy I'm sorry I haven't even started dinner yet." I said.

Daddy threw his arm around me and laughed.

"Hailey you don't ever change do you." He asked.

"Come on. I'll help we'll have dinner on the table in no time." Doc said.

We went into the kitchen and set about making a huge pot of spaghetti, French bread and a salad.

"Chris was pissed cause I hadn't got dinner started yet." I said laughing.

"Oh really he looked a little flushed when he answered the door." Doc said giggling.

"Well we kinda got carried away." I said.

Doc laughed. "Keep it up and you'll be having number 5." Doc said.

"Well I wouldn't mind another." I said. I really wouldn't either. I loved my kids they made my life complete in a way that nothing else had. I heard the door bell ring and heard several children squealing. 

"Let's see who this is." I told Doc.

I headed for the living room. Scott and Mark ran up to me.

"Its uncle Scott and Uncle Vince." They said. 

I followed them in to see Scott and Vince weighed down by the kids jumping on them. I thought back to the night I gave birth to Scott and Mark. It was 8:00PM that evening and I was lying there looking at my twins in amazement along with Chris. There was a knock at the door and Chris went and opened it. 

"Honey Its Vince. Do you want to see him?" Chris asked. 

I sat there for a minute and told him yea.

"Chris can ya give us a few minutes." I asked.

Chris nodded and left the room.

Vince had flowers in his hand and sat them down on my table.

"Mark called me and told me you had twins." Vince said.

"Yea ,turn around and take a look at them." I said still not sure how to act.

 Vince turned around and bent down to look in there bassinets. He stayed that way for the longest time. When he turned back around he had tears streaming down his face.

"Hailey I finally realize what I lost. I'm sorry I won't bother you again." He said turning to leave.

He was to the door when I called his name.

"Vince." I said.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Come back." I said.

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Vince for so long I hated ya. I wanted nothing more than to take everything you cared about. I realized something the last time I talked to ya. I didn't hate ya no more or maybe I never did. I was just hurt and angry for a long time. Mark is my dad and he always will be. He is going to be grandpa to my kids." I said.

Vince lowered his head again tears streaming from his eye. I reached out and took his hand and he looked up at me.

"You know kids can't ever have too many people to love them. I'm sure they would be happy to have you in there life." I said.

In that moment I let go of my past and of the pain. I wanted nothing but to go forward and my heart was telling me it was the right thing to do. Vince stayed a while that night and held the babies. He became Uncle Vince to them an important part of there life. I think he showered all the love on them he regretted not giving me. I shook my head of the memories and looked up to see Vince standing there holding Tasha.

"Hi Vince." I said.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Hailey. Scott and I decided we missed the kids." He said smiling.

"Stay for dinner?" I asked.

"I'd love too." He said and walked off telling Tasha there were a ton of presents in the car. 

I shook my head and laughed.

I felt someone grab me off the floor.

"Hey kid." Scott said turning me around to give me a kiss.

"I hugged his neck. "Hey Scott." I said.

Scott sat me down. "Lord it's a houseful when you get all us together." Scott said looking at the loud room.

"Yea aint it great." I said.

"Yea it is kid." He said throwing his arm around me.

I looked over at My daddy who had Chelsea and Jasmine On his lap telling them a story. Doc was sitting on the arm of the chair smiling down at the picture they made. Justin and Lucas were trying to get Chris in a submission move on the middle of the floor without much success and with much laughing and carrying on. Tasha  was on Vince's lap opening a present he had brought her. Just then Chessy ran up to Chris and knocked him off his feet and got him in a damn good ankle lock. I started laughing at the look on Chris's face. Just then Mark and Scott ran up to Big Scott. "Uncle Scott you gotta get us in an apprenticeship ship next summer." The boys said at the same time. Scott started laughing. "Come on boys let s go talk about it and they eagerly followed him off. They say that family ties are the ties that bind and that's true but my family ties came not from blood but from love and trust built over the years. I Looked up and seen daddy standing in front of me. I smiled up at him. He put his arm around me and looked out over the room with me. 

"It's good aint it baby girl?" He said.

"Yea its real good daddy." I said.

The End

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the story._


End file.
